


Dandelions and Ivy

by DeweyDecimalBabe, Thatbookishgirl



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Kissing, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Frottage, Gay Bucky Barnes, Hand Jobs, Loki and Bucky friendship, M/M, NSFW, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sexting, Slow Burn, Vaginal Fingering, awkward breakfast conversations, gifs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeweyDecimalBabe/pseuds/DeweyDecimalBabe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatbookishgirl/pseuds/Thatbookishgirl
Summary: Loki and Bucky have been friends since childhood and are now going to college together. One day they happen upon an incident in the street that leads them to meet new people who will soon take up a great deal of their time in energy. Neither of them anticipated the impact these new people would end up making in their lives.Becomes Explicit as of Chapter 7. So, gird your loins.





	1. FORSYTHIA

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new story! This story has a beta as well, a friend who will become available on Ao3 once her account is active.  
> DeweyDecimalBabe is my beta and co-author. Check her out
> 
> Yay! we are co-writing it as well. Cheers for her!  
> This will be our summer project until school starts up again. But don't worry, readers who are still following my other stories. I am still working on those as well.

Bucky and Loki were spending their only day off, Sunday, mostly wasting time. They walked down bustling streets with cigarettes hanging from their lips as they went. Freshly 20-years-old, they were both itching for anything to break up the monotony of school and work. They were tired of dive bars and  Loki, not needing a job as his family had vast amounts of wealth, worked at used bookstore to fill his time and essentially make pocket change, or at least funds for the many tattoos his parents didn't like to pay for. Bucky found work on campus in the coffee shop near the architectural design school. They were lucky they always managed days off together. He wasn’t sure how Loki managed it, but Bucky had to convince his co-worker, Natasha, to switch schedules with him and sweetened the deal with the mocha chip muffins he was famous for.

They had been thick as thieves since they met at age 11, both immigrants in a very new place with the scantest grasp on English, Bucky from Russia while Loki came from Norway. Their friendship solidified in High school when they both realized a mutual love of punk rock and heavy metal. At age 15 they both snuck out to their first concert together; The Horrors. Loki's father didn't care for Bucky in any sense, thought he was a bad influence. Bucky's parents actually liked Loki a great deal, they found him to be polite and charming. And, Bucky would never know this, at least once Loki slipped money into places around their house so bills got paid. Mr or Mrs. Barnes would find the money and thought it was merely misplaced by one of their children or something and likely not think much of it. He didn't pretend like he didn't recognize the vast differences between his family and theirs. His family immigrated her as part of his father’s transfer for work. Bucky’s family came to find work and some sense of stability.

Bucky was finishing his cigarette when they heard tires squeal up ahead. Loki froze and they followed the sound. There was a shout followed by a whimpering sound right before the car drove off. Bucky took off with Loki on his heels. In the middle of the road, they found a dog, body a bit twisted and bloody, but alive.

"Fuck," Bucky winced.

"It needs to get to animal hospital," Loki bent down to try and calm the animal so it didn't panic and try to run.

“Shit. I didn’t see anything on the car to call in,” Bucky frowned. It wasn’t the first time he’d seen someone hit an animal and take off, and every time he tried to get info on the car but never managed.

"Hold on," Loki pulled out his phone, the cigarette held tight between his lips and typed frantically. Bucky was gently pulling the animal into his arms and mumbling quietly in Russian. "There's an animal hospital 2 blocks north."

"I guess we'll walk him over," Bucky stood and quickly followed Loki until they saw the sign Brooklyn Emergency Animal Clinic. They were lucky it was open and so close. They pushed through the door and spilled into the waiting room and lobby.

There was girl at the front desk whose eyes went almost comically wide when she saw the dog. There was blood all over him and Bucky, it was a sight.

"What the fuck happened?" She gasped as she hopped over the counter and ran to them, "Steve!" She shouted over her shoulder.

"Hit and run," Loki began, "didn't get the license plate. Just saw him speed off and left the dog on the road."

“What a piece of shit,” Darcy mumbled as she was pulling on gloves and trying to figure out where the bleeding was coming from. Soon, a blonde head popped out from around the corner and his eyes bugged out wide just as Darcy’s had.

“Jesus,” the blonde faltered. He started digging in a drawer behind the counter before coming around the side and pulling a gurney behind him. Bucky was just frozen with the dog in his arms, so worried that any movement would hurt it even more than it already had been. The dog was a german shepherd from what he could tell, not that he knew too much about dogs. As he looked up he caught the eyes of the blonde guy. His eyes were so blue.

“Hi,” Bucky managed.

“Hi to you too, pal. Can you lift him onto here for me?” the boy, Steve he guessed, asked. Bucky nodded and tenderly placed the dog. He heard a whimper and Darcy moved to take his place.

“I think he broke his leg,” she started, “And all the blood seems to be coming from two places. He definitely bit his tongue and there’s a cut on his stomach.”

“Erskine back?” Steve glanced.

“He is due back any minute. Prep the exam room?” she countered.

“Done. Let’s take him,” Steve said with finality and the two wheeled the dog back through some doors, leaving Bucky and Loki standing in the lobby. A minute later Darcy popped back out and tossed some scrubs and towels at Bucky before disappearing again.

“Go get cleaned up. I’ll wait here,” Loki shrugged and sat in one of the chairs.

 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 

It had been an hour before anyone came back out front to where they were. Darcy looked up in surprise as soon as she saw them.

“Whoa. I thought you two would have bailed,” she stared.

“Why would we leave?” Loki tilted his head as he looked her over.

“Well, because it’s clearly not your dog and you two don’t look like you could afford to pay the hefty bills that would go along with the doggo’s swift recovery,” she explained. Loki hummed before pulling his wallet out of his pocket and placing a credit card on the counter.

“I can cover whatever the expenses are,” he stated. Her mouth fell open before she grinned and plucked the card up to process it. Bucky still hadn’t said anything as he just stood there awkwardly with his bloody clothes in one hand and the too small scrubs stretched across his chest.

“Will he be ok?” he finally spoke.

“ _She_ will be fine. Broken leg, like I thought. Some stitches. No internal bleeding, thank god,” she answered. Loki was examining her thoroughly as she spoke; the smoky eyes were drawing him in and her lips were keeping him there. He was so distracted by her that he didn’t even notice she slid his card back to him.

“Good. That’s…good,” Bucky took a deep breath and finally relaxed his body. He had been completely rigid and tense since picking up the dog and he finally let his body go lax.

“How long will he need to stay here?” Loki continued.

“Definitely overnight, for sure. He can leave sometime tomorrow. Will one of you be taking him or will I need to find a dog foster placement?” she asked.

“I can take him,” both Loki and Bucky replied.

“I guess I can let you two fight over that one,” she laughed.

“We live together so it really doesn’t matter,” Bucky rolled his eyes, “Does he need medicine or anything? What sort of supplies do we need to get?”

“There’s some antibiotics and pain meds for him. And he just needs regular dog stuff; a bed, food, water, adorable chew toys,” she grinned.

“We can pick those up later,” Loki nodded.

“You know you don’t have to, right? I know it’s not your dog and there are others perfectly capable. Not that I’m opposed to guilting you into caring for it,” she sighed.

“I know we don’t have too. But, it didn’t seem to have an owner and I’d feel bad if it went from one group of strangers to another group of strangers. Might as well stay with the first set,” he finished. She seemed to agree and pulled out some paperwork.

“Then, I suggest you start filling all of this out. I am going to weasel vaccines and other treatments for him out of you,” Darcy announced.

“I’m happy to do it,” Loki leaned forward on the counter and gave her a soft smile. He then bit the bottom of his lip and looked across the rest of body. She blushed.

“Gross. Stop flirting,” Bucky rolled his eyes, “Straight people.”

“I’m sorry. Are you implying that you don’t flirt like a monster?” Loki turned his head.

“I’m not a monster about it,” he gaped.

“Please,” Loki snorted and started writing all his information down. Before Bucky could retort, Steve came up to the front again.

“Whoa. You’re still here?” Steve cocked a brow.

“They are,” Darcy beamed, “They’re even paying for all her medical bills and taking her home.”

“Really?” Steve glanced between the two men, neither looking particularly adept or well-off enough to pay for much, and the judgment was pretty clear on his face.

“I’ll have you that this one,” he pointed his thumb at Loki, “Is super well-off and is basically my non-sexual sugar daddy. We can take care of the dog.”

“Ha!” Darcy snorted and Steve grinned at that. Bucky absolutely loved the smile that broke out on Steve’s face.

“Sorry to have misjudged you,” Steve shook his head as he chuckled.

“I’ll forgive you if you give me your number,” Bucky winked.

“Good lord. What did I just say?” Loki shoved him in the shoulder.

“Sorry. Can’t date our patrons,” Steve laughed as Bucky pouted his lip dramatically.

“Won’t be a patron forever,” Darcy hummed and took the clipboard from Loki. When Steve looked back at Bucky the man only waggled his brows and smirked at him.

“How is this happening right now?” Steve sighed and looked over her shoulder at the paper, “Your name is Loki?”

“Yes,” he stated in reply.

“It’s not that weird. Remember, my old lab partner Jane? She’s dating some dude named Thor,” Darcy offered.

“Jane Foster?” Loki furrowed his brow in question.

“Yes…” Darcy narrowed her eyes.

“Thor is my brother. I’ve met Jane,” Loki revealed.

“What a small god damn world,” Darcy beamed.

“Would she have mentioned you? What is your name? It seems only fair since you have all my information, including my credit card number,” he nearly purred as he leaned closer to her over the counter.

“My name is Darcy,” she crossed her arms over her chest, “And this is Steve. We’re grossly underpaid assistants here.”

“I’m Bucky,” he offered in kind.

“What kind of name is Bucky? Did your parents really name you that?” she questioned.

“His name is James,” Loki interrupted, “He just goes by Bucky for some reason.”

“How do you not remember? There were about 4 James’ in our 6th-grade class and nicknames were necessary. And somehow, despite not even being American, I’m the one that got the most American sounding name ever. And I happen to like it.”

“I have so many questions,” Darcy propped herself up on her arm and looked between the both of them. Before anyone could say much else a much older man stepped out.

“You the dog owners?” he asked.

“Not owners. Finders,” Bucky drawled.

“Either way. I’m Dr. Erksine. The dog will be fine. I trust Darcy has gone over everything with you?” the doctor pressed.

“She has. It is all taken care of,” Loki presented.

“Great. Well, the dog will be ready for you to fetch her tomorrow around noon. I assume at least one of you will be free?” he continued.

“Uh, yea. I can pick her up. I get off just before lunch and don’t got class until the evening,” Bucky put forth.

“Perfect. We can draw up some aftercare instructions and help get you settled then. You two,” he pointed at Darcy and Steve, “I need help cleaning up exam rooms 1 and 4.” And he walked right back out of the front.

“Guess one of us will see you tomorrow,” Darcy handed a reminder card to Bucky that had the contact information for the clinic.

“Sure will,” he gave a faux salute and let himself be led out of the clinic by Loki. Darcy laughed at them as they left while Steve had already walked off. They stepped back out onto the busy street and made their way to the subway.

 

“You know…that was a weird afternoon,” Bucky mumbled, breaking the silence of the small apartment he shared with Loki near their university.

“Really? You didn’t find rescuing a bloody dog to be entirely mundane?” Loki replied sarcastically.

“Don’t gotta be an ass,” Bucky sighed, “That Steve was cute. He’s probably straight though. Which is a terrible, terrible shame.”

“Not going to take it as a challenge? If I recall, you’ve gotten at least 3 guys to question their sexuality and fully embrace the kingdom of bisexuality,” Loki laughed.

“It would be fun to see how keyed up and I can get that little guy. And you know how much I like twinks,” he snickered and rolled off the couch. As he maneuvered himself to grab his bag Loki’s phone started vibrating.

**_Unknown number_ ** _: stole your number from your papers at the client. Super unethical of me so keep that to yourself._

**_Loki_ ** _: Darcy or Steve?”_

**_Unknown number_ ** _: Darcy Duh._

                Loki grinned to himself and quickly saved the number to his phone.

**_Loki_ ** _: contacting me to update me on the dog._

**_Darcy_ ** _: Thankfully no. Marigold is doing just fine._

**_Loki_ ** _: Marigold?_

**_Darcy_ ** _: that is what I named the dog. She looks like a Marigold to me._

**_Darcy_ ** _: Anyway. I am texting because I was teasing Steve about Bucky flirting with him earlier and he blushed so hard I could swear he was turning into a tomato._

                Loki laughed and showed Bucky his phone, who proceeded to fist pump in the air.

**_Loki_ ** _: Bucky will be glad to know his tactics continue to be a success._

**_Darcy_ ** _: He’s certainly less subtle than you are._

**_Loki_ ** _: he lacks grace._

**_Darcy_ ** _: that what you call it?_

**_Loki_ ** _: what else would it be? I find it far more fun to draw it out if I can. Rushing to the finish line is much less fun._

**_Darcy_ ** _: oh? Is the finish line getting me into bed?_

**_Loki_ ** _: of course not. Getting you into bed would simply be a celebration for finishing._

**_Darcy_ ** _: whose to say I would let you win?_

**_Loki_ ** _: perhaps I would enjoy the chase regardless of losing._

**_Darcy_ ** _: I can’t tell if you’re charming or a weirdo._

**_Loki_ ** _: I’ve been told I’m both._

**_Darcy_ ** _: I suppose I can give you a chance so I might find out._

**_Loki_ ** _: I would love that._

**_Darcy_ ** _. Fiiiiine. Meet me at Cosmic Cube on Thursday night around 9pm._

**_Loki_ ** _: I look forward to it._

                “Are you free Thursday night?” Loki looked to Bucky.

                “I am after 7. Why?” he yawned.

                “We’re going out with the girl from the clinic,” he revealed and hopped up from the couch.

                “Seriously?” he pushed.

                “Yes. Maybe we can even get her to drag Steve along,” he laughed.

                “I accept your invitation to be a tag-a-long,” Bucky rolled his eyes and tried to refocus on his homework.

                “Perfect. We’re going to Cosmic Cube,” he informed.

                “That’s a hipster club,” Bucky wrinkled his nose.

                “Steve was wearing suspenders. What did you think he was?” Loki tossed a pillow at him.

                “I dunno. I just kept looking at them eyes,” he sighed.


	2. Chamomile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky continues to flirt like a monster. Loki is taken aback by Darcy and how charming she is.

                Monday was looking to be a rainy mess that Bucky did not look forward to stomping through. The only silver lining was that he was definitely going to see Steve, or at least Darcy, and hopefully make some headway with the adorable blonde. Thunder was rolling and he could smell rain. He had anywhere from 1 to 2 minutes before he was about to be drenched. He picked up his speed as he made his way down the sidewalk with only a block to his destination. Thunder and lightning cracked again, almost violently. Windows near him shook. Then the rain began. Bucky broke into a sprint and slid through the clinic’s front doors.

                “That’s certainly an entrance,” Steve observed as a damp Bucky tried to keep himself from faceplanting on the tiles.

                “What can I say? I have a flare for the dramatic,” he took an exaggerated bow and walked up to the counter.

                “Here for Marigold, then?” Steve smirked.

                “Yep. She’ll be the first girl I’ve ever brought home,” he laughed. Steve just rolled his eyes before ducking back through a door. Bucky fiddled with a pen at the desk before looking up as the doors opened again. Steve was pushing a table where Marigold was happily perched and wagging her tail. Her front leg was in a cast and her stomach was shaved, but she looked pleased all the same.

                “So, she can’t walk. Obviously. So, you’ll either have to carry her or MacGyver a way to wheel her through the city. Maybe an elaborate skateboard of sorts,” Steve handed him some papers with aftercare instructions, most about cleaning her wound and feeding her since she injured her tongue.

                “I managed to carry her in here yesterday so I can carry her home. Hopefully she stays calm on the subway,” he pet her carefully on the top of her head and she immediately leaned into the touch and seemed eager for more.

                “I think she was a stray. She’s pretty touch-starved so any affection you can give she will love,” Steve offered.

                “She looks pretty healthy for a stray,” Bucky mumbled.

                “I don’t think she was _always_ one. She was fixed at some point and developed nicely. I think she only became a stray within the last year or so. She had some worms, but we gave her medicine for that. She’s now up to date on all shots too. I’m glad your friend has a wallet to support such an expensive care plan,” he explained.

                “Yea, well. I pick friends with big wallets to mooch from. That’s the kind of guy I am,” he grinned.

                “Good to know. Guess we won’t be friends since I’m poor as dirt,” Steve cracked.

                “Who said I wanted to be friends?” Bucky bit his lip and leaned in closer to Steve.

                “Do you flirt with everyone or am I special somehow?” Steve cocked a brow.

                “Oh, you’re definitely special,” he continued, “You going out with your girl on Thursday night? Lokes managed to get her out on a date of sorts.”

                “She might have mentioned it,” Steve braced both his arms on the counter and tilted his head.

                “I was thinkin’ about goin’. Wonderin’ if I might get to see you there. I am curious what kind of dancer you are,” Bucky flirted.

                “Not much of a dancer at all. If I’m not stepping on your feet then I’m just flailing. Or drunk,” he chuckled.

                “Maybe I’d be happy to see that. I’d let you step on my feet all night long. Frankly, I’m not that good of a dancer either, I tend to rely a bit too much on my hips,” Bucky licked his lower lip and kept on eyeing Steve. Steve, who had been on guard until that point, slowly smiled earnestly.

                “If I go,” he started, “will I be seeing you flirt with anyone else?”

                “You seem like enough of a handful. I can’t imagine trying to wrangle anyone else,” he snickered, “Pretty sure you’re a spitfire.”

                “It’s been said,” he blushed for a second and Bucky practically melted. He saw the blush creep down his neck and he wondered if it went all the way down.

                “I think I’d like proof for myself. Ya know, I’m big on the science and all of that,” Bucky grabbed a pen and wrote his number down on the back of one of the clinic business cards, “I figure, since Darcy and Loki exchanged digits, I might as well give you mine.”

                “Do ya figure it?” Steve gave a lopsided smile.

                “I do,” he winked again and turned over to Marigold, “Ok, girl. I’m gonna get you back to mine. We got you a nice dog bed that we put in my room and all the annoying squeaky toys you could ever want.”

                “I expect updates on her. And you’ll have to bring her in for a follow-up exam,” Steve paused.

                “Does that mean you’ll text me so I can give em to ya?” he tested.

                “Maybe. I’ll think about it,” he started chewing on his thumb and Bucky thought it was unbearably cute.

                “You’re killin’ me,” Bucky laughed.

                “I guess you’ll fee extra accomplished if I text you then,” Steve teased before turning towards the back, “See you on Thursday,” he called out over his shoulder and disappeared into the back. Bucky rubbed his face in his palms and gave his attention back to Marigold.

                “Ok, doll. You’re comin’ home with me,” Bucky grinned and picked her up gently into his arms after he put the instructions into his back pocket along with the pain meds. She squirmed in his arms for a minute before she settled in seemed content to lick at his neck and chin as they walked. He wanted to be annoyed by it but he loved it. He was never able to have a pet growing up because all the buildings they lived in, always rundown and pets were forbidden. Loki got them a place in a building where they could have pets, but they had never bothered until now.

                When he finally got to their apartment he gently placed Marigold on the couch and organized her stuff in the kitchen. She watched him move around and curled up nicely on one end of the couch with her head on a throw pillow. They lived in an older building; one that Loki had picked due to its various vintage details, not that Bucky was complaining. They had hardwood floors with high, vaulted ceilings and large windows overlooking a quieter street. They each had their own room with a spacious living room attached to their kitchen. It was nicer than any place he had ever lived. He was sure it cost thousands, but Loki refused to let him pay anything towards it. His parents were happy to pay for any housing him or his brothers used until they were employed and able to pay their own way. Bucky thought it’d be best not to keep pushing the issue and just accept the help. He contributed by doing much of the cooking since Loki almost burnt the apartment down last time. He also cleans the living room and bathroom. Now, he was sure, he’d be in charge of Marigold.

                “Hungry, girl?” Bucky called out from the kitchen. She didn’t seem to react so he poured some kibble into a bowl and shook it. Suddenly she was sitting straight up with her ears pointed towards him. She tried to hop off the couch before whimpering with too much movement.

                “Aww, I’ll bring it to you. You just stay put,” he brought over the bowl and put her on the ground next to it. She devoured it so quickly he was afraid she’d choke. By the time she had eaten a second bowl and had some water it was time to take her out, of course, Bucky had to workshop how to take her to the bathroom. Loki stepped through the door and was greeted by a small bark.

                “Oh. Seems she’s settling in nicely,” he chuckled as he watched Bucky struggle to get the collar onto her for when he took her downstairs.

                “She’s in good spirits for sure,” Bucky smiled and hoisted her fully into his arms.

                “How did your time at the vet go? Was Steve more receptive to your advances?” Loki gently tugged on Marigold’s ears and booped the end of her nose.

                “I think he was. He confirmed he would see me this Thursday. I count that as a win,” he shrugged and stepped towards the door.

                “When you come back up we can have a quick dinner before you go to class,” he relayed before Bucky stepped out of the apartment.

                Loki liked to have dinner together when they could. He had a strange preference for it that many found odd or even off-putting. His last girlfriend found it annoying and didn’t see any point in including others in their dinner plans if they were eating in. Bucky was used to his quirks and liked them, but he also would get out of the way if Loki’s partners preferred it. Loki didn’t like those who didn’t like his friends, so that girlfriend didn’t last long after she expressed a desire to have Bucky move out when she didn’t even live with them. She just didn’t want him around.

                In the kitchen there were plenty of leftovers from the night before; some roasted chicken with baked root vegetables and an earthy salad. He decided to get plates ready and brewed some coffee. Whenever Bucky had a night class he had trouble staying awake during and on the walk home. He never slept enough and Loki was constantly trying to make sure he took better care of himself. He even bought him a coffee maker that double as an alarm clock for his bedroom. It proved to be a wise investment.

                As soon as the table was set Bucky came through the door, “She peed like a champ.”

                “I’m ever so pleased,” Loki sighed, “Was she alright with the traffic around?

                “She seemed fine. I am anticipating lots of sleepy cuddles though,” Bucky carded his fingers through her fur and she settled at their feet under the table, “How was your day, honey?

                “You know that was what made Melinda leave that morning after we got back from SHIELD,” Loki reminded.

                “Hey, it’s not my fault she assumed we were sleeping together and she was just a ‘side hoe,’ or so the kids say,” Bucky grinned with a mouth full of food.

                “You slapped my ass. Of course she thought we were fucking,” Loki rolled his eyes.

                “She was dumb. It’s not like you were going to see her again. She thought Nabokov and Dostoevsky were the same author. There was no way you were going to see her again. Plus, you made your bored sex sounds,” Bucky snorted.

                “She was…a pillow queen. To borrow a term,” he poured Bucky some fresh coffee.

                “Ehh. That’s is only acceptable for lazy, morning sex,” Bucky happily sipped his cup.

                “I miss lazy, morning sex,” Loki let his head fall back on the chair.

                “Speaking of sex, have you spoken to Darcy today?” he sought.

                “I have. She was a distraction during my morning class. She finished a knitting project for her roommate and wanted to show me. Loki pulled out his phone and showed Bucky the picture she had sent.

                “Cute,” Bucky smiles, “But, obviously, she knits.”

                “Be nice. It’s a fine hobby no matter how trendy it has gotten,” Loki argued.

                “I promise to be nice. She seems ok. Did you at least get to know more about her or did you just exchange selfies all day?” Bucky continued to eat.

                “I found out she majors in political science at NYU. She is well read, also. I found out that is currently working her way through a collection of Murakami and her favorite poet is T. S. Eliot,” he informed.

                “Hmmm. She seems to be ticking off each of your boxes. Nice rack, likes to read, sassy as fuck,” he listed thoughtfully, “If she’s nice to me and the right level of slutty you’ll marry her.”

                “Odin would hate her,” Loki snickered.

                “Which is why you’ll probably propose to her on his birthday just to piss him off,” Bucky cackled. Loki seemed to agree as he let out a deep laugh. They finished dinner in relative ease until Bucky took off for his night class.


	3. Goldenrod

                Thursday morning had rolled around and Bucky hadn’t heard from Steve yet. He wasn’t going to pretend like it didn’t make him feel a little down. Especially since Loki and Darcy seemed to have been keeping in near constant communication. Loki even created an Instagram account just to follow her, not that he would ever admit it. It didn’t exactly fit in with his overall aesthetic or general attitude.

                “If it makes you feel any better, Steve has asked about you plenty of times,” Loki announced as he tried to ease Bucky’s pouting.

                “It only makes me feel a little bit better,” he sighed, still feeling despondent.

                “From my general understanding, he’s a bit…apprehensive,” Loki pressed his lips into a line, “According to Darcy, he is well aware of his size and appearance and has, historically, attracted one type of person and he doesn’t tend to like that person.”

                “But he’s so fucking cute. It kills me how cute he is,” Bucky whined from where he was curled up on the couch lazily drinking his coffee.

                “Well, to be fair, Darcy said the last person he dated treated him like a ‘glass menagerie’ and tried to feminize him. He was extremely put off by it,” Loki yawned.

                “By ‘person’ so you mean a man? Please let him be at least be into men,” Bucky continued to lament and groan. The blinds were open behind him and the way the early morning sunbeams fell across him made him look a bit like a cat. This was enhanced by the fact that he was using Marigold as a pillow.

                “He might be versatile,” Loki grinned into his coffee cup. Bucky beamed and pressed his face into the dog’s fur.

                “Good. That gives me somewhere to start. So, tell me more about this Darcy. You’ve been texting her constantly and its nauseating. When can I expect to find her having breakfast with us?” he inquired.

                “I don’t know. She’s a challenge. She always gives me just enough to be hopeful and then pushes back. She might be playing this better than I tend to,” Loki revealed.

                “Really? Finally found someone to beat you at your own game?” Bucky teased.

                “It’s not a game,” Loki gave a half-hearted glare, “But if it was I’ve met my match. Even if she does have dreadful taste in music.”

                “We are being dragged to a hipster bar. We already knew this,” Bucky sighed.

                “Oddly, it doesn’t bother me as much as I thought it might. I barely care that she likes Augustana and Walk the Moon,” he murmured.

                “Eww,” Bucky grimaced and refocused on giving all his affection to Marigold who would be purring if she were a cat.

                “You’ll be nice when we go out tonight too. And you’ll stay sober,” he pointed.

                “Can I get Steve drunk?” he waggled his brows. Loki just gave him a tired look, communicating very clearly; ‘ _you know exactly why you will both stay sober all night long._ ’  

                “No one is getting drunk,” Loki reminded him with finality in his tone and slowly rose from the kitchen table.

                “Is anyone else coming out with us tonight or will it just be the most awkward of double dates?” Bucky helped Marigold over so he could rub her tummy.

                “Natasha mentioned coming out. Darcy said she would be bringing their friends Peter, Sam and Clint as well. Peter is a guy in one of Darcy’s engineering classes, Sam is their friend from highschool. He had joined the army and is visiting on leave. This Clint I know very little about other than the fact that Darcy and him used to be fuck buddies. So you can imagine how much I want to spend an evening with him,” Loki rolled his eyes.

                “This is going to be so awkward and I’m going to love it,” Bucky almost cackled.

                “We could call Wade if we want it to be sufficiently terrible,” Loki suggested.

                “Oh god, yes,” Bucky immediately pulled out his phone.

**_Bucky_ ** _: Wade, please tell me you’re free tonight._

**_Wade_ ** _: definitely am. Also, why are you texting me at 7am? What the hell is wrong with you?_

**_Bucky_ ** _: Loki made breakfast. And coffee. Just couldn’t say no._

**_Wade_ ** _: where would we be going tonight?_

**_Bucky_ ** _: Cosmic Cube at 9._

**_Wade_ ** _: gross._

**_Bucky_ ** _: my thoughts exactly. But Loki and I are trying to get it in with these cuties we met at the animal clinic. Need to round out the numbers here._

**_Wade_ ** _: I’ll come under the condition that you buy dinner on Friday._

**_Bucky_ ** _: Fine. I’ll buy you 2 pizzas._

**_Wade_ ** _: love you, snookums. I’m going back to sleep. Text me later._

                “Wade is in. You’re buying him pizza tomorrow night though,” Bucky announced.

                “I buy him pizza every Friday,” Loki laughed.

                “Then nothing changed. All is right with the world,” Bucky smiled, “Do we have more coffee?”

                “Yes, dear,” Loki sighed and pointed to the coffee pot before cruelly walking into his room, forcing Bucky to actually get up. He ended up drinking 3 more cups before leaving the apartment. He had Linear Programming at 9:30 and Architectural history II at 1:00. The morning was unbearable while the afternoon was at least more enjoyable. Loki had a pre-law class around lunch and Latin after that. He had a double major to appease his father who wouldn’t pay for school unless he was studying something he deemed worthwhile, so that left him with a combination of general ed courses, pre-law, and various languages. At this point, Loki was a polyglot. He spoke English, Norwegian (or at least the two dialects of Norwegian that were the official languages of Norway), Swedish, German, French, and Russian, which he learned from Bucky. Now, he was learning Latin, Greek, Portuguese, and Mandarin. He even knew a bit of ASL. It was all around impressive and routinely came in handy. Especially when he was picking up foreign girls. Or even foreign men for Bucky. Of course, neither were very keen on just picking someone up anymore. Each were looking for some more stability.

                By the time the early afternoon rolled around Bucky was dragging his feet and met Loki on the north end of campus. You could literally give Bucky a central line constantly giving him a supply of caffeine and he would always be tired. Once Loki was within arm’s reach Bucky found some chocolate covered espresso beans being shoved into his hands along with a bottle of water.

                “Please become gay, or at least bi, we’d be the cutest couple. We’re already like two, old married men,” Bucky grinned and shoved the candy into his mouth.

                “Sorry. Your ass isn’t as tantalizing as people have led you to believe. I won’t be swayed,” Loki laughed as he hooked his arm around Bucky’s shoulders when they crossed the street. Bucky had every intention of taking aa long nap when they got home. Bucky faceplanted on the couch and Marigold whined from near the door in her little dog bed. Loki knelt down to pick her up.

                “She’s so pitiful,” Loki pouted as he quickly took a selfie of himself with the dog.

                “Ugh. Not fair that you get to send cute selfies to the person you’re trying to woo but I don’t have such an opportunity,” Bucky grumbled.

                “Hold on,” Loki switched the camera and took a picture of Bucky curled up on the couch, “There. Now she has a picture of you to show Steve.”

                “You’re such a jeerrrk,” Bucky continued to whine.

                “She sent some pictures back,” Loki smirked.

                “There this picture of the two of them too,” he held up the phone.

                “Look at those baby blues. Torture. This is torture,” Bucky sighed, “And are they in a record store?”

                “Yes. And on their way to a comic book store after. Apparently, they both love comic books, specifically one called _Saga_ and another called _The Wicked and the Divine_. Plus, Steve has been working on his illustration skills and has been working on his own graphic novel,” Loki explained.

                “He gets cuter every time I learn new information. Now, go take her out so I can take a sad nap,” Bucky pulled a blanket over his head.

 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 

                It was cold and dark while Loki and Bucky hovered outside Cosmic Cube for Natasha to make an appearance. She was usually late, or early but hiding. Bucky was slightly annoyed and ready to text her when she stepped out of the side door of the club.

                “How long have you guys been waiting here?” she cocked a brow at each of them.

                “Long enough to get mad at you,” Bucky grumbled, “What about you?”

                “Long enough to have spotted the people you are here to see,” he teased.

                “Really?” Bucky pressed.

                “Tvoy mal'chik vyglyadit ochen' milo. ( _Your boy looks very cute_ ),” she grinned.

                “Vy ikh ne bespokoili? ( _You did not bother them?_ )” Bucky narrowed his eyes.

                “My oba znayem, chto ya ne rabotayu. ( _We both know that’s not how I operate_ ,)” she rolled her eyes and stepped between them and linked arms with both as they pushed through the crowd into the faintly dark room. The music wasn’t overly loud, so they could at least have conversation with each other.

                “Wade here yet?” Loki asked Natasha.

                “He’s near the back, doing what he normally does. He has his hood up,” she hummed.

                “Oh. One of those sort of nights,” Bucky frowned, “Maybe I should’ve checked in with him before telling him when to meet us.” Wade was…insecure about his appearance, and for good reason. Due to circumstances he had never been entirely forthcoming about, he is covered almost head to toe in scar tissue. It doesn’t make him particularly pleasant to look at and people tended to stare. He didn’t really deserve it and he mostly pretended like it didn’t bother him, but it wore on him. It had to. When Bucky and Loki met him they were trying to leave a Dream Wife show, an all-girl punk rock band from Iceland, when some older guys started giving Bucky a hard time after seeing him kiss a date he had brought along. The date had taken off as soon as the guys started getting more aggressive in their language, tone suggesting they would become physically aggressive very soon. Bucky was already in a defensive position, ready to fight if necessary when Wade stepped in. He was shouting about how it was ‘ _mother fucking 20-godamn-16 and there was no room for this homophobic bullshit._ ’ As soon as Wade showed his face and flashed the knife strapped to his belt the guys took off. From that point on Wade was a consistent companion, albeit, still a bit mysterious. They had no idea what it was he did when they weren’t with him.

                “They’re over by the bar,” Loki pointed to where he could see Darcy, arm slung over Steve’s narrow shoulders. A black guy and blonde guy stood on the other side of them with a smaller brunette guy on the other side. As soon as Darcy spotted them she waved. Her lips were painted bright red and Loki was even more eager to get to their table.

 


	4. Peppermint

                Steve had been nervous the entire day. Darcy had been telling him all about Bucky as she had gathered from Loki. Apparently, he was horrendously adorable, as made evident by his sleepy face in the picture he saw earlier. He had Bucky’s number programmed into his phone and wasn’t exactly ready to make contact. He wanted to ride the pleasant feelings of being desired before they fell away. They always did and disappointed was extremely bitter. He was sure Bucky would lose interest after a week or two and move on to someone who wasn’t always one step away from a trip to the hospital. He knew that it sometimes took extra work to be with him, given all his allergies and potential health problems, plus, he was always assumed to be the more submissive in relationships when that was far from the case. He was just tired of being let down and Bucky seemed too good to be true. 

                “Hello, all,” Loki greeted the table. Darcy was all smiles and Steve found Bucky staring at him with a look of awe.

                “Hi. Long time, no see,” Darcy smirked, “I think we need to make some introductions.”

                “We do,” Loki agreed, “This is our friend Natasha.”

                “Nice to meet you,” Steve nodded, “I’m Steve, and I’m sure you know this is Darcy. This is Sam, Clint, and that’s Peter,” he pointed at each person as they waved.  

    

                “Bucky,” he pressed his hand to his own chest, “And Loki,” gently slapping Loki in his chest.

                “I’m glad you ask me out for the night. This is much more entertaining than going over theory all night,” Natasha jostled Bucky.

                “You a student too?” Darcy tilted her head.

                “Yea. I’m at NYU with these two. I’m in the Department of International Studies,” he answered.

                “Oh my god,” Darcy beamed, “I’ve totally seen your name before. I’m a political science major and your name comes up all the time. People are terrified of you.”

                “And they should be,” she murmured and Bucky just laughed at her. Within the next minute, he felt a large body brush up behind him and settle to his right.

                “Now, I know that no one here is old enough to have gotten in. Especially these two,” he said while pointing at Steve and Peter, “Are you guys even 18?” He laughed before pulling back his hood. Wade generally preferred an entrance that distracted everyone before revealing his face

                Bucky, Loki, and Natasha were all relieved when no one flinched.

                “I’m 19, jerk,” Peter spoke first. Wade smiled brightly at the clear acceptance of his presence at the table.

                “This is my friend, Wade,” Bucky pointed.

                “Really? Just a friend? Here I thought all those rim jobs would’ve at least boosted me to best friend status,” he joked.

                “Holy fuck, Wade,” Bucky pinched his brow while nearly everyone at the table laughed.

                “I’m only half kidding. He got no more than 2 rim jobs outta me,” Wade snickered. Bucky just hit him again. He wasn’t being entirely dishonest. Bucky and Wade had a handful of drunken evenings where they woke up naked and sticky together. They had a bit of fun but found themselves to better as friends than anything beyond that.

                “Hey, I revoked access to my ass,” Bucky gave him another shove.

                “Ex-boyfriend of yours?” Darcy giggled.

                “Former fuckbuddies. Regular buddies now,” Bucky shook his head and Wade waved to get the attention of a server. Steve, however, was very much interested in how that played out. It also painted a very different picture of Bucky.

                “Seriously though. You two look completely illegal,” Wade looked back to Steve and Peter.

                “We hear that a lot,” Steve rolled his eyes.

                “I can vouch that Stevie here is 20,” Sam finally said something, “And he has always looked puny. Don’t be fooled, though. He will try and fight a bitch.”

                “ _Try_ being the operative word,” Clint added.

                “Hey, this is not ‘pick on Steve night,’ This is ‘watch Steve get flirted so hard with that he turns into a strawberry night’,” Darcy smirked.

                “I hate all of you,” Steve mumbled.

                “Even me?” Bucky pouted as he leaned across the table.

                “Jury is still out on you,” Steve bit the inside of his cheek.

                “I’m sure I can speed up deliberation,” he winked and Steve, unfortunate for him, blushed right down his neck.

                “See? I told you,” Loki knocked his arm, “Like a monster.”

                “Oh? Is this worse than you? Because I disagree based on your texting game,” Darcy cut in.

                “I read some of them. I think they’re tied,” Steve crossed his arms over his chest.

                “What about red, here? She a monster flirt too?” Clint pressed.

                “I don’t flirt. I infiltrate. And I succeed,” she stated.

                “Oh damn. She’s going to murder you,” Sam clapped Clint on his shoulder. The music that had been playing throughout the venue had suddenly switched up, causing Darcy to jump up and jostle Steve and Peter.

                “I love this song!” she cheered and began to sway in time.

 _We were victims of the night_  
The chemical, physical, kryptonite  
Helpless to the bass and the fading light  
Oh we were bound to get together  
Bound to get together

                Darcy drifted away from the table with Peter on her tail. Her and Peter were bouncing slightly and the lights began to flash a bit more dramatically. Loki, despite his distaste for the song, greatly enjoyed watching Darcy move. She circled her hips and had her arms up above her head with Peter’s back to hers. She was looking at Loki from across the room, she crooked her finger at him to come over to her. He just rolled his eyes and shook his head. She laughed and waved her arm now, beckoning him to just join her on the dance floor. She parted her lips and looked at him a little more firmly, lower lip sticking out a bit to hopefully entice him more.

_She took my arm_

_I don't know how it happened_

_We took the floor and she said_

_Oh don't you dare look back_

_Just keep your eyes on me_

_I said you're holding back_

_She said shut up and dance with me_

_This woman is my destiny_

_She said oh oh oh_

_Shut up and dance with me_

                Loki kept looking and felt his resolve weakening the more she moved. She was as beautiful in person as he had remembered, all the photographs barely doing her justice. He was slowly become entranced by each spin and the jut of her hip right before it met her waist. She tilted her head and gave him that look again and he felt fully compelled to join her regardless of the other voice in his head telling him that he hated this song and Bucky would make fun of him later. The lady was calling and he powerless to do anything be answer.

_A backless dress and some beat up sneaks_

_My discotheque Juliet teenage dream_

_I felt it in my chest as she looked at me_

_I knew we were bound to be together_

_Bound to be together_

_She took my arm_

_I don't know how it happened_

_We took the floor and she said_

_Oh don't you dare look back_

_Just keep your eyes on me_

_I said you're holding back_

_She said shut up and dance with me_

_This woman is my destiny_

_She said oh oh oh_

_Shut up and dance with me_

                She beamed when he was finally standing in front of her and she put her hands on his chest and he let his hands settle on her waist. She then closed her eyes and kept moving to the music while Loki slowly found his footing, not normally the one to dance in this fashion. But he let his body find a rhythm and pulled Darcy closer. Peter had drifted off at some point and appeared to be eyeing Wade. But Darcy moved her hands up his chest and let them cup the back of his neck.

_Deep in her eyes_

_I think I see the future_

_I realize this is my last chance_

_She took my arm_

_I don't know how it happened_

_We took the floor and she said_

_Oh don't you dare look back_

_Just keep your eyes on me_

_I said you're holding back_

_She said shut up and dance with me_

_This woman is my destiny_

_She said oh oh oh_

_Shut up and dance_

                She tucked some of his hair behind his ear he mirrored the same movement to her. She ended up wrinkling her nose and giggling before standing on her toes to kiss his lips oh so briefly before jumping up and dancing quicker with the song, catching Loki completely off guard. She was going to kill him, he was sure of it. The light cascading on her face and down her body was mesmerizing and he felt like he was getting dizzy as she danced. Then the song changed up and he had no idea how he felt about her ass suddenly become pressed very prominently against his hips.

_I've been smoking on the peace pipe_

_I've been wondering just what would peace be like_

_I've been staring into headlights_

_Swallow me whole, finding my peace of mind_

_I'm just trying to seize the moment_

_Trying to love the little things, even if they're hard to love_

_A monument to love unspoken_

_Carved into stone, unwilling to come undone_

_It feels good to be running from the devil_

_Another breath and I'm up another level_

_It feels good to be up above the clouds_

_It feels good for the first time in a long time now_

                He let his hands rest on her hips and let his body sort of roll with hers. When he glanced up at their friends he saw Bucky looking as smug as possible. Natasha seemed to be talking with Clint and Sam while Steve was letting Bucky into his space as Bucky pointed at Loki and Darcy dancing. He was sure they were probably making fun of them in some way, but couldn’t be bothered to care. Darcy quickly turned around and her chest was flushed with his.

                “Hey, wanna go grab some water?” she shouted over the music. He could feel her lips against his cheek and thought, briefly, of turning to meet them but thought better of it. He just nodded and felt her hand grab his as she led him to the bar. When they got to it she kneeled on the seat of one of the stools to flag down the bartender. Loki just hovered behind her and tried very hard not to let his eyes linger on her backside. The man beside her on the other stool gave her some elevator eyes and turned to face her.

                “Hey, sweetcheeks. Looking for some company?” the man drawled.

                “No thanks, man. I’m here with people,” she answered as she waited for the barman to return with the water.

                “Anything I can do to get you to make a change of friends for the night?” he continued, letting his leg brush up against hers. Loki watched and definitely felt annoyed for her, but knowing better than to step in now when she was perfectly capable of handling this herself. For now.

                “Nope. Sorry to say that I am plenty happy with the people I came here with. I’ll be leaving with them too,” she sighed and rolled her eyes a bit, glancing back briefly at Loki.

                “You don’t really look like someone who should be so choosey,” the man sneered.

                “Whatever, man,” she brushed him off and she glared back.

                “Ya know, I actually like bigger girls. You should at least give me a chance,” he pushed, despite Darcy’s insistence that she was perfectly fine without him.

                “Dude. Take the hint. No!” she paid the bartender for the waters and turned around and stepped near Loki. He hooked his arm around her waist and raised a brow at the man who was still watching her. Loki looked at her face once, to be sure she was fine before feeling alright enough to guide her back to the table.

                “He was terrible for speaking to you that way,” Loki said against the shell of her ear.

                “It’s fine, really,” she exclaimed, “It happens a lot and I’m over it. I know I’m not a size 2 or any of that noise. I got curves and I’m fine with it. I mean, look at these tits,” she beamed and cupped herself, causing Loki to laugh, “Plus, he was a rando. Not someone who matters.”

                “Well, I can say that I find you to look fabulous,” he praised as he tucked her hair back and brushed the rest of it behind her shoulder.

                “Mmmm, you might be dangerous for me,” she smirked.

                “Good,” Loki said with finality as he grabbed her hand and linked their fingers together. 


	5. ASTER

                Bucky was completely taken aback when he saw Loki actually walk onto the dance floor and take his place next to Darcy. He saw him dancing. Dancing! To a hoppy-hipster beat that Loki generally abhorred. Of course, he understood how it created the perfect opportunity to get closer. Now he was just jealous that Loki had an easier in. But when he looked over to Steve he was pleased to find the blonde biting the inside of his cheek and trying not to smile.

                “She’s a feisty dame,” Bucky observed as Darcy practically danced circles around Loki, who only looked more awkward as time went on.

                “Dame? What year do you think this is?” Steve laughed.

                “Hey, it’s perfectly nice word. And she is a dame, ain’t she?” Bucky smirked.

                “So she says,” he snickered, “Your friend looks a bit out of place.”

                “We’re both out of place. Not our sort of scene,” he shrugged.

                “Where do you guys normally go?” Steve asked.

                “We like Maximoff. Wade knows one of the owners. Plus, it plays music we like, no one thinks twice before serving us either,” he offered.

                “I’ve never been there. Walked past a few times though, seems overly loud,” he observed.

                “It can be loud, but I like it. Plays music I like, let’s me sort of fade into the background. Plus, they tend to have a lot of immigrants there so we get to spend a lot of time with others like us. You know, the people who feel like they have to exist in two places at once. I only ever get to speak Russian with my parents and Natasha, and Loki, unless I go there or into the Russian boroughs,” he explained.

                “So, you’re from Russia? When did you move here?” Steve inquired.

                “I was about 11. Actually met Loki a few weeks after I got here. We were in the same school. Both of us were really weird with long, dark hair. Match made in heaven,” he smiled lazily.

                “You are both equally weird,” Wade joked.

                “Oh, yea. _We’re_ the weird ones compared to you,” Bucky just rolled his eyes.

                “Hey, beneath this Freddie Krueger-like façade, I am achingly dull,” Wade snarked, the self-depreciation not unnoticed by Bucky who would make sure to assess Wade’s mood and state of mind later.

                “If you were dull then you’d tell us what it is you do. You’re an assassin for all I know,” Bucky narrowed his eyes.

                “And you’ll never know,” Wade replied ominously.

                “So mysterious,” Natasha snickered.

                “Don’t I know it,” he laughed. Suddenly there was a crackled over the sound system and Clint winced before slapping his ear. Sam waved his hand away and checked his ear before frowning. Then Clint was prying out his hearing aid and grimacing.

                “ _It stop working?_ ” Steve signed.

                “ _I dunno. There was a screeching sound and it just malfunctioned_ ,” Clint signed back.

                “ _Here. Hand it over_ ,” Wade signed suddenly before fishing something out of his pocket.

                “You know ASL?” Peter chirped.

                “Yea. Picked it up along the way. Buck-o here knows some too,” he replied as Clint tentatively handed the aid to Wade. He tinkered for a minute with a very small screwdriver and made a small grunt.

                “ _You_ know ASL?” Steve stared, “You get more and more interesting.”

                “I am a man of many, many talents,” Bucky bit his lower lip.

                “Is one of those talents finding any opportunity to flirt?” Steve sassed.

                “You have no idea,” Natasha deadpanned.

                “All better. This happens sometimes; temporary feedback issue,” Wade handed the hearing aid back and Clint popped it back in and grinned when he noted it working again.

                “Thanks, man. It’s a pain in the ass when they don’t work. I can read lips but not a lot of people know ASL,” Clint praised him.

                “Well, if your Stevie here decides that Bucky will be a good, regular lay and Loki gets traction with the cute brunette then you’ll have extra interpreters around. Loki knows some too,” Wade laughed.

                “I swear to god,” Bucky rubbed his face into his palm and shot Wade a look.

                “What? Why bother trying to wingman subtly?” Wade elbowed him playfully.

                “Why? Why do I take you out places?” Bucky shook his head.

                “Because I am a great conversation starter. And I’ll ask the questions you’re too chicken to,” Wade hummed, “So, Steve. Are you gay? Bucky has literally been trying to figure out how to ask you.”

                “Wade! Jesus. I was hoping to find out in much more tactile ways,” Bucky groaned. Steve, Peter, and Sam were all laughing at him by this point.

                “I’ll put you out of your misery and just tell you that I’m Bi,” Steve smirked, faint blush on his cheeks.

                “Oh. Good. If it wasn’t made clear, I’m super gay,” Bucky added.

                “So, are you gay too, then?” Steve looked to Wade.

                “Pan, actually. You know, when you look like this you take what you can get,” he answered.

                “Full stop,” Bucky held up a hand, “That is self-deprecating statement #2 for the night. Do I need to take you outside?”

                “And blow him in the alley to boost his mood?” Natasha prodded.

                “I hate all of you. Holy shit,” Bucky rolled his eyes, “No. For one of my award-winning pep talks. I stopped using blow jobs as a motivational tool.”

                “It’s fine, daaaad,” Wade grumbled.

                “Nope, come on,” Bucky hooked his arm in Wade’s and they walked over to the side of the bar where there were far less people. Steve watched them and wished he could read lips as well as Clint could.

                “This happens a lot,” Natasha sighed, “Wade has good days and bad days. Today seemed to be bad. We wouldn’t have asked him out if we knew he was feeling this way. But Bucky has always been good at bringing him back into a more stable and healthy headspace.”

                “So they are good friends?” Steve sought.

                “Very. They have rituals and everything. Plus, his mom absolutely loves Wade,” she smiled.

                “Were they really fuck buddies or was that some sort of joke?” Peter asked.

                “Oh, they were definitely fuck buddies. Before Bucky’s last relationship him and Wade fucked around with each other a bit. They determined that it was better to be friends than anything else. They haven’t hooked up in 2 years or so,” she shrugged.

                “Really?” Steve confirmed.

                “Yep,” she hummed, “Bucky doesn’t put as much stock in looks as other people.”

                “That’s…good to know,” Steve looked down at his lap and thought about those words for a minute. His looks were generally a deterrent if not just something that pigeon-holed him. Bucky and Wade were still talking when Darcy and Loki rejoined the table.

                “Ueyd plokhoy noch'yu. ( _Wade is having a bad night_ ),” Natasha informed Loki.

                “Kak plokho? ( _How bad_ ),” Loki confirmed.

                “Ne Vanessa plokho, ya dumayu, chto na sleduyushchey nedele ili okolo togo u nas dolzhen byt' den' obnimaniya. ( _Not Vanessa bad, I think we should have a cuddle day in the next week or so_.),” she suggested.

                “Vecher pyatnitsy? _(Friday night_ ),” Loki asked.

                “I’ll be free after 8,” she smiled.

                “Same,” he sighed and looked back at the table, everyone staring at the two of them.

                “I didn’t realize how much I liked Russian before,” Darcy smirked.

                “Interesno, skol'ko vam eto ponravitsya, yesli ya skazhu, poka ya pokhoronen vnutri vas. ( _I wonder how much you will like it if I say while I am buried inside you_.),” Loki winked. Natasha coughed a bit and decided her drink was fairly interesting.

                “What did he say?” Darcy requested gleefully.

                “Oh, I’m not saying that out loud or in English in front of these people,” she offered.

                “So not fair,” Darcy pouted, her lower lip jutting out. Loki just brushed his thumb along it and leaned into her space. She stood a little closer and raised up on her toes enough to look at him a little more closely. Loki was attempting to bend down and kiss her before he felt himself being pulled away. When he looked over his shoulder he saw Bucky and Wade.

                “Oh nooooooooo, am I cock-blocking you?” Bucky batted his eyes, pretending to be remotely apologetic. Loki bit back a small growl and turned to face his friend.

                “Yes, James?” Loki breathed out.

                “Ooooh, James. Now I know I made you mad,” Bucky snickered. Darcy giggled behind him and Loki deflated a little, “I think I’m gonna head out with Wade. Not really feelin’ it tonight.”

                “Do you need me to come with?” he checked.

                “Nah. Spend time with your girl. I got this,” he gave a warm smile, “He will be crashing on the couch though. So, if you try to turn this into an overnight thing, keep that in mind.”

                “You’re leaving?” Darcy peeked her head around the side of Loki.

                “Yea. Bro time calls,” he shrugged. When he looked over to Steve he saw an apologetic smile on his face. Steve had decided, right that moment, he was definitely going to call Bucky and find a way to get him alone. The flirting, while nice, proved to be slightly less valuable than the view he was getting now, and that view was lovely.

                “Ya pozvonyu vam zavtra, medved'. ( _I will call you tomorrow, bear_ ),” Natasha kissed Bucky on the cheek and sat back on her stool.

                “Ne slishkom rano, kotenok. ( _Not too early, kitten_ ),” he grinned and waved to the rest of the table, “It was nice meeting all of you. Hopefully I can see you guys again.”

                “I called and Uber, if that’s cool,” Wade said quietly as he waved and walked off with Bucky.

                “An Uber is perfect,” Bucky gave him a pat on the shoulder and they exited the bar.

 

                Two hours later Bucky was curled up on the couch with Wade sitting at his feet, Marigold lounging in the larger man’s lap, when his phone started buzzing on the coffee table. First he saw he was tagged in an Instagram photo by Natasha, which was weird given that he wasn’t even with them and was certain no pictures were taken. When he opened the app he was greeted by a very sweet image of Loki and Darcy captioned; neither of them are wanting to leave the bar or each other, but we at least managed to drag them outside.

                Then his phone buzzed again with an incoming message.

**_Unknown Number_ ** _: sorry you had to leave early. Wanted to get to know you better. I’m gonna take you out on Saturday night, if you’re free._

**_Bucky:_ ** _I’m afraid I’m only free for boys with blonde hair, blue eyes, and really cute asses._

**_Unknown number_ ** _: Can’t really say whether or not my ass is cute, but I have the rest of those things. Also, this is Steve, on the off-chance you’re flirting with other blonde boys._

**_Bucky_ ** _: Nope. Just you ;)_

**_Steve_ ** _: Good._

**_Steve_ ** _: How’s your friend?_

**_Bucky_ ** _: Better. We watched Firefly and he fell asleep. Marigold is snoozing nicely in his lap._

**_Steve:_ ** _I’m glad. It was nice of you to go spend time with him. Natasha said he was having a rough night._

**_Bucky_ ** _: it happens. It’s not like it’s hard to be his friend. Besides, he’s been there for me just as much. Last time I had a bad break up he showed up to get me at 3am in Connecticut._

**_Steve_ ** _: Connecticut? I need to hear that story._

**_Bucky_ ** _: if you earn it ;)_

**_Steve_ ** _: I can start by taking you out this weekend. Are you free Saturday night?  
**Bucky** : It looks like my shift ends at 6pm. How about you pick a lady up from work?_

**_Steve_ ** _: sounds good to me. Just text me where and I’ll be there with bells on._

**_Bucky_ ** _: such a dork._


	6. THYME

                Much to Bucky and Wade’s surprise, Loki came home, alone, at about 2am after leaving Cosmic Cube. As much as Loki had wanted to take Darcy to bed, he decided to keep things slow. He liked her a great deal and was hoping for more than a few smutty weeks before drifting apart. But she wasn’t making it easy. On Friday morning, when he was reading the news and drinking his morning coffee she sent him some good morning texts that did not encourage him to maintain his slower pace.

**_Darcy_ ** _: good morning handsome ;)_

**_Loki_ ** _: good morning, lovely. Did you sleep well after you got home last night?_

**_Darcy_ ** _: I did. I am veeerrryyy well rested._

**_Loki:_ ** _are you?_

**_Darcy_ ** _: oh yes. Just look at how relaxed I am. [Image attachment]_

                Loki nearly dropped his phone. His eyes widened and he quickly downloaded the image to his phone. He didn’t think he had ever seen a more beautiful and sexy image sent to him by a girl until now. Sure, there had been others sent. Many far more risqué and revealing. But this one, this was demur and teasing; it promised more and was still satisfactory all the same.

**_Loki_ ** _: you look absolutely stunning._

**_Darcy_ ** _: do you really think that or are you just angling for a tit pic?_

**_Loki_ ** _: I promise that this is one of the most beautiful and arousing images I have ever received._

**_Darcy_ ** _: well then, smooth-talker._

**_Loki_ ** _: I am sorry to say that I could never to manage to look so enticing in the morning._

**_Darcy_ ** _: why don’t you let me be the judge of that when the time comes._

                Loki watched Wade stir on the couch and made sure there was enough coffee for him to make it through the morning. He was worse than Bucky in the early hours. Not that 10:00am was early. He and Bucky had class in an hour and a half, Wade had a schedule they weren’t privy to. All the same, he shouted for both of them to wake up.

                “Ugh. Fuck,” Wade just groaned from the couch just before Marigold started licking his face all over. Loki snickered and watched the man grumpily scrambled under the dog and cradle it to his chest, “You know, this sweetie waking me up is dirty pool. If you licked me I’d hit you. She can lick me. That’s fine.”

                “Can Bucky lick you?” Loki laughed.

                “Not anymore. He has the worst morning breath,” Wade recalled and yawned again before gently rising from the couch with the dog in his arms.

                “I am not even in the room yet and you guys are already bad talkin’ me. Dicks,” Bucky grumbled as he joined them all at the table. Both Wade and Bucky were slumped over the table top with Marigold propped between them, as pleased as could be sitting up so high. Loki took a quick picture and sent it off to Darcy.

**_Loki:_ ** _sorry to say that my view at home it not as enticing._

**_Darcy_ ** _: but its so precious._

                “Coffee?” Bucky mumbled form where his face was buried in his arms.

                “I’ll get you both a cup. And the breakfast casserole is nearly done,” he rolled his eyes and rose from the table.

                “Why isn’t Loki into dudes? I would do all the things for things sort of treatment on the reg,” Wade practically whined.

                “I’ve already broached that. Apparently, tits are just too damn satisfying,” Bucky huffed.

                “Well, they are,” Wade added.

                “Gross. I remember when that girl, Sharon, back in high school liked me and got drunk and flashed me at Stark’s party. Then I remember her crying in the bathroom all night with her cousin Peggy because she didn’t quite understand that I wasn’t into girls. Then Natasha flashed a year ago at New Years. Why? Why does this happen? I can appreciate breasts for what they are, but I do not want to be involved with them,” he reminisced.

                “Well, no one flashes me ever. Wanna trade?” Wade snorted as he lazily reached for his coffee.

                “Because people are idiots. That’s why no one flashes you,” Bucky sighed.

                “Its because people aren’t blind,” Wade reminded him with a scowl.

                “Clearly last night did not work,” Loki pulled breakfast form the oven and portioned things out.

                “Sorry…sorry. Its been a bad week,” Wade frowned.

                “It’s ok to have bad weeks. Or even bad months. Just tell us so we don’t drag you out to situations where you feel worse,” Bucky soothed.

                “It’s because I saw Vanessa on Monday. She passed me on the street and just looked at me like I was nothing and kept walking. Like, if she had even given me a dirty look it would’ve been better,” he revealed.

                “Do you still miss her?” Loki asked.

                “That’s the thing – I don’t. I do not miss her or want her back or any of that noise. I just didn’t like being reminded that I was nothing,” he continued.

                “You aren’t nothing. You know that. I love you. Loki loves you. Natasha also loves you even if she doesn’t emote ever,” Bucky pressed on.

                “I know. I just need to refocus or whatever it is my therapist always says,” Wade hugged Marigold.

                “You can refocus here, if you want. Me and Lokes have class, but feel free to play video games and snuggle our new dog and eat all our food,” Bucky smiled.

                “I might. I don’t have anything else going on today,” He sipped his coffee and relaxed in their kitchen.

                The rest of the morning was relatively quiet. Loki finished his coffee and went to get ready in his room while Bucky was a bit more lazy and took his time. He and Wade ate more breakfast while going through Bucky’s reading assignments. Wade liked to help Bucky stay on top of things sometimes. It made him feel a little more useful. And it made him feel a bit smarter when he actually retained or understood any of the more complex concepts Bucky was learning. By the time 10:45 rolled around, he was shoving Bucky out the door with Loki so he could pass out on Bucky’s bed with Marigold.

 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 

                Bucky had managed to remain upright during his theory class and had Natasha greeting him with a shot of espresso as he exited the lecture hall. She ruffled his hair and they spoke in Russian as they meandered through campus to their preferred spot off the library. It was quiet and only lit by the sun coming through the windows with shelves walling them off from most everyone else. Bucky often studied there if he didn’t feel like going home yet. As he and Natasha approached the building they heard their names being called out behind them. As they turned they saw Peter walking towards them with a smile plastered on his face.

                “Oh, hey. How are ya?” Bucky waved, “Sorry I didn’t stick around to talk much last night.”

                “No worries, man. We still had fun. Steve seemed to miss you though,” Peter laughed.

                “Did he now?” Bucky waggled his brows and bit his lower lip.

                “Yep. Sort of sulked a bit after you were gone,” the brunette offered.

                “He did,” Natasha rolled her eyes.

                “But, he told me you guys are going out tomorrow night. So, he didn’t sulk for long,” Peter shrugged, “How’s your friend?”

                “Wade? He’s…he’ll be fine. Just a bad week. It happens. Tonight we’re all going to have a puppy pile and watch our favorite youtube channel. He just needs so friendly affection and uninterrupted friend time,” Bucky answered.

                “It’s true. We just need to nudge him, slowly, back into a better headspace,” Natasha added.

                “That’s nice. I’m glad. He seems like a really nice guy,” Peter grinned.

                “He is. One of the best,” Bucky sighed, “But people are jerks and I hate everyone.”

                “Me included?” Natasha raised a brow.

                “No. Unless you get drunk and flash me again. I don’t like that,” he elbowed her.

                “That was one time,” she groaned.

                “Enough times,” Bucky sassed.

                “You two are funny. Need to hang out with you more often,” Peter smirked, “I’ll be sure to tell Steve about this encounter in a few minutes. He’ll get a kick out of it.”

                “Stevie is here?” Bucky turned to him.

                “Stevie?” Peter snickered, “He is going to loooooove that. And yes, he is here. We’ve got class together in a few. Academic writing. Super fun.”

                “I hated that class,” Natasha mentioned, “I understood the need for it, but I still hated it.”

                “Can you sneak me in so I can stare at his baby blues all period?” Bucky batted his eye lashes.

                “I think Dr. Potts would notice,” Peter laughed. As the trio looked across the lawn they saw Steve run around the corner, his bag heavy on his shoulder as it overflowed with books. When he moved towards where Peter normally met him he saw Bucky and Natasha. He tentatively approached them and fought not to blush when he looked at Bucky.

                “Uh – hi…” Steve started.

                “Hey there, stranger,” Bucky grinned and raked his eyes up and down Steve’s body.

                “Just ran into these two as I was crossing campus. Isn’t that lucky?” Peter rolled his eyes and tossed Steve a granola bar from his pocket.

                “It is. Having a good morning so far?” Steve asked them both.

                “Can’t complain. Got coffee and a breakfast casserole from Loki then espresso from Natasha. Now I get to stare at a cute guy whose going to take me out like a proper gentleman tomorrow,” Bucky winked.

                “Gentleman,” Peter snorted as Steve gave him a half-hearted glare.

                “Oh? Is Stevie here a cad?” Bucky tilted his head and cocked an eyebrow.

                “Not a cad, but definitely not a gentleman,” Peter mumbled and Steve elbowed him sharply.

                “Don’t worry. Bucky isn’t exactly a gentleman either,” Natasha added.

                “Then they’re a match,” Peter laughed.

                “I swear to god,” Bucky pinched.

                “He’s a giant nerd too. Once, he dragged me to a science convention and another time he made me sit through a marathon of Firefly and then Serenity. Then I endured a long debate on issues with the new character and story arc with Captain America. That was just one day,” Natasha complained.

                “Hey, what they are doing to that character is idiotic and dismissive. Plus, it entirely negates every fucking storyline up until now – “Bucky started, but Natasha just put her hand over his mouth. Steve bit back a laugh while Peter reacted openly.

                “We call Steve Captain America sometimes,” Peter added. Bucky, mouth still covered, raised both of his eyebrows.

                “Peter,” Steve whined.

                “What? Like he’s not going to find out that your birthday is the 4th of July,” he shrugged.

                “Oh my god,” Bucky beamed.

                “Well, now you’re stuck with Bucky. He’s going to make you cosplay or roleplay or whatever the hell he does in the bedroom,” Natasha rolled her eyes.

                “We need to go to class,” Steve squeaked and tugged on Peter’s arm towards their building.

                “Text me later,” Bucky called out as Steve took off with Peter right behind him.

                “You’re ridiculous,” Natasha sighed as she watched Bucky make dreamy eyes at the small blonde. They eventually made it to their intended destination and hunkered down in their favorite corner, but Bucky wasted no time in pulling out his phone to text Steve.

**_Bucky_ ** _: would you be entirely opposed to wearing the Cap uniform for me ;)_

**_Steve_ ** _: omg_

**_Bucky_ ** _: please? I’ve been so good. Ate vegetables, helped old ladies across the street, used people preferred gender pronouns, etc._

**_Steve_ ** _: you’re ridiculous._

**_Bucky_ ** _: stop quoting Natasha and answer my question._

**_Steve_ ** _: maybe. If you’re good ;)_

**_Bucky_ ** _: yesssssss_

 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 

                By the time Saturday night comes around, Bucky is wound so tight he swears the next person to talk to him is going to get an earful. Steve had been texting him off and on throughout the day and he was pleased to find Steve a lot more responsive than he had been before. He wasn’t sure what had happened to make him more open and receptive, but he wasn’t going to question it. He had been watching Loki flirt and grow closer to Darcy all week that he was finally glad to be making his own headway. He thought Steve was sweet but had clear boundaries that he established and maintained. He was strong-willed and Bucky loved that. If he was honest, he preferred a more domineering partner and he felt like he found that in Steve. Just as his shift was finishing up at the coffee shop he looked out the entrance and saw Steve hovering outside with two cups of coffee in his hand. He had a lopsided smile as he looked down at his feet, clearly lost in thought as he waited for Bucky to be done for the night. Steve was wearing a dark shirt under a grey cardigan and a darker jacket with skinny jeans and chucks. Bucky rushed through his closing routine and nearly sprinted out of the building, ignoring the strange stares from his coworkers and other students in the front area of the little shop.

                “Hey, Steve,” Bucky greeted with a grin.

                “Hi,” Steve smiled and held out one of the cups.

                “Mmm, thank you,” Bucky preened and sipped on the beverage, “You were wise to not order form here. We have terrible beans.”

                “Oh, I know. And I thought it might be weird to have you make your own drink,” Steve shrugged.

                “So, where are you taking me?” Bucky waggled his brows and leaned into Steve’s space.

                “Ever been to Pegs? It’s this sort of greasy spoon diner over on 6th. It’s one of my favorite spots,” he suggested.

                “That sounds perfect. I’m glad you didn’t try to take me somewhere fancy,” Bucky sighed happily.

                “I’m not much for flash,” Steve replied as they began to walk towards the sidewalk. The short commute there was quiet and comfortable as he told Steve about his day and how dull it was but also going over the book he had been reading recently. Bucky was a nerd, as Natasha had lovingly said. He had a secret weakness for slightly trashy science-fiction novels while also still indulging in high-end science-fiction. Steve seemed to enjoy that quirk. By the time they arrived at the diner they had polished off their coffee and Bucky was itching to try and get his hands on Steve in even the most chaste of ways, a brush of shoulders, hand on the back, something. But Steve surprised him by placing his hand on the small of Bucky’s back to guide him into the restaurant while holding open the door. Bucky might’ve internally swooned.

                “I hope you like it here,” Steve smiled as they slid into their booth.

                “Even if I don’t like the food I can promise I’ll like the company,” Bucky winked.

                “God, you are a monster,” Steve laughed.

                “Got you here, didn’t it?” Bucky smirked as he looked over the menu.

                “Keep tellin’ yourself that, pal,” Steve snorted when the waiter approached. They both ordered cheeseburgers, fries, and a milkshake. The waitress, a girl named Sharon, flirted with Bucky for a minute before she realized it was a lost cause as Bucky mentioned it being their first date.

                “So, Steve. Tell me about yourself. Siblings? Interests?” Bucky began.

                “Not a whole lot to tell. Born and raised in Brooklyn. No siblings to speak of. Raised by a single mom because my dad decided that parenthood just wasn’t for him. Besides, I had more medical issues than you could shake a stick at and he wasn’t very keen on medical debt. My mom is a saint though,” Steve revealed, “I’m an art and graphic design major. I am anemic, have asthma, and get the flu three times a year.”

                “Wow. Well, regardless of your jerk dad, you seemed to have turned out pretty good,” Bucky smiled, “My sister Becca has asthma too. And I get anemic sometimes. Loki makes me carry around these chocolate-flavored Iron supplements.”

                “I also have a million allergies. I’m a bit of a hot head and I don’t like when people don’t take ‘no’ for an answer and a lot of people consider me to be too much work,” Steve continued.

                “Are you trying to list your faults in hopes that I’ll bail? If you don’t want to date me then you can just say so,” Bucky frowned.

                “That’s not what I’m doing. I do like you, I’m just letting you know what you’re getting into with me,” he took a slow sip of his drink and stared Bucky down.

                “I like a challenge. Besides, humans are complicated. I don’t expect people to come without complications or baggage. I mean, hell, I’m a gay man with a homophobic dad who barely gives me a second glance. Last time I dated a guy I just told my dad he was my friend hoping that getting to know him would be easier and that maybe he’d even like the guy a little. No dice,” Bucky sighed.

                “Sorry about that,” Steve furrowed his brow, “My ma doesn’t care who I date as long as their nice and I like them.”

                “My mom is similar. If only she could get my dad on her side,” Bucky smiled softly.

                “So, you have a sister?” Steve redirected.

                “Yea. Becca. She’s 17. Wicked smart and the most annoying person on the planet. I told her I had a date tonight and she’s been sending me weird snapchats all day to tease me about it,” he snickered as he held up a few pictures of her.

                “She looks sweet. I always wanted a sister or brother growing up,” he added.

                “Oh, I have more siblings than Becca. Feel free to borrow one. I also have 2 other sisters and a baby brother. My parents are way into breeding,” Bucky snorted, “Or just pick really unreliable birth control techniques.”

                “Big family,” Steve raised his brows.

                “Yep. There’s me, Becca, Beatrice, Lizzie, and Jacob,” he listed.

                “Nice,” the blonde breathed out, “We briefly had a dog once. That’s about it.”

                “I happen to have a dog now. Ya know, if you wanna come over and love all over her. She likes it. Especially when you scratch her tummy around her stitches.”

                “I might want to. I do need to check up on her. To see how well she is doing since her accident,” Steve cocked his head to the side.

                “I’m sure she’d like to see her rescuer,” Bucky grinned.

                “ _You_ were her rescuer. I just helped keep her calm before the doc put her under,” Steve pressed.  

                “Still a very important role,” Bucky moved his foot under the table to run up the back of Steve’s calve. Steve’s eyebrows shut up as his cheeks pinked. He let Bucky move his foot before moving his other foot to rub along Bucky’s. Steve bit his lower lip as he foot went higher and settled on Bucky’s lap.

                “So, uh, wanna come back to mine after this and watch some Netflix?” Bucky coughed.

                “Are you asking me to Netflix and chill?” Steve confirmed.

                “There doesn’t have to be any chill,” Bucky rushed.

                “I’ll be the judge of that,” Steve popped a fry in his mouth and watched Bucky swallow before looking down at his plate with a smile.


	7. AMBROSIA

                Bucky had texted Loki earlier that he and Steve were going to come back to the apartment. Thankfully, Loki had taken Darcy out to a movie so the place would be vacant. Loki was hoping it would remain vacant to them all night but hadn’t voiced that particular wish. So, Bucky was trying to be as calm as possible while they took the elevator up to his apartment. Steve was standing there all cool and collected and not at all acting like he had been winding Bucky up over the rest of dinner. Steve was a spitfire and he could tell that Steve was probably more of a firecracker than he let on. He was actually hoping for him to be a bit of the take charge types.

                “Welcome to my home. Or, Loki’s home that he lets me live in,” Bucky held open his arms as Steve looked around the apartment. Marigold was sitting happily on the couch and let out a small bark as Steve approached.

                “It’s nice. I’m jealous. Mine is impossibly small with one, tiny window,” Steve bent to pet Marigold briefly.

                “Well, find yourself a non-sexual sugar daddy like I did,” Bucky laughed, “Lokes has always been taking care of me. I owe him so much.”

                “He seems like a really nice friend,” Steve observed.

                “He is. He’s my best friend,” Bucky shrugged as he toed off his shoes and hung up his jacket. Steve handed Bucky his own jacket and took off his cardigan. Bucky raked his eyes up and down Steve’s body without an ounce of shame. He liked how small Steve was like he could toss him around. Though, if he was honest, he much preferred being tossed around himself.

                “Sam is mine. When he joined the army I was a bit down about it. But he’s happy,” Steve sighed and scanned the rest of the room.

                “Wanna see my room?” Bucky leaned forward.

                “Trying to get me into your room and in your bed?” Steve crossed his arms over his chest and bit the inside of his cheek while trying not to smile.

                “Not necessarily. Just figured we could watch a movie in there,” Bucky mumbled.

                “Take me to your room,” Steve sighed as he shook his head.

                “Gladly,” Bucky grabbed Steve’s hand, linking their fingers together as he dragged him into the room and shut the door behind them. Before he had a chance to say anything or show him where things were he quickly found himself pushed to the back of the door and Steve’s lips on his. Bucky froze for a second before very quickly getting on board. He snaked his arms around Steve’s waist and bit at Steve’s lower lip. He could feel Steve smile against his lips and press their bodies closer together.

                “Don’t waste time do ya?” Bucky groaned as he let his hands slide lower on Steve’s hips.

                “Nope. Not when I know what I want,” Steve wedged his leg between Bucky’s and licked into Bucky’s mouth. Bucky moaned and let Steve take control. He felt hands trailing up his chest and tugging at his shirt. He tilted his head as Steve pressed more of his tongue into his mouth. Steve still tasted like his milkshake and mint. He brought a hand Steve’s hair and gently pulled on his blonde hair. He heard a whimper fall from Steve’s mouth and he wanted to hear more sounds. He began to walk Steve backward onto the bed. Steve let himself be pushed onto the bed and felt hands pushing up his shirt.

                Bucky eventually got the shirt off his body and began to lick and kiss up his neck. Steve felt a bit lost by all the touching. It had been months since anyone had touched him intimately and Bucky was a pro at it. He gripped and bit with just enough pressure to build more anticipation and want.

                “Is this ok?” Bucky breathed out as he made his way down Steve’s narrow chest and torso.

                “God yes,” Steve threw his head back and held onto Bucky’s shoulders as he felt lips make their way down his stomach. Bucky was fiddling with the fly of his jeans while licking from one hip bone to the other.

                “Been thinking about doing this since I saw you behind that counter in the clinic. So fucking cute,” Bucky hissed out as he practically tore Steve’s pants open.

                “Thought – you were – just a flirt,” Steve bit out as he tried to steady his breath.

                “I am a flirt. But I was flirting with purpose with you,” Bucky grinned wolfishly as he palmed Steve’s erection. Steve gasped and bowed his back off the bed. Bucky smiled wider and hooked his thumbs in the waistband of Steve’s briefs. He looked up at Steve’s flushed face for permission before getting a tentative nod. Bucky waste no time before pulled them down slowly and pressing his face to Steve’s stomach.

                “Oh fuck,” Bucky praised as he ran his nose up and down Steve’s length, "Gettin' this in me next time."

                “Mmmm,” Steve bit his lip. Bucky kissed gently along the shaft until he got to the head and mouthed it slowly, his tongue slowly swirling around the top. Steve was trying not to buck up into Bucky’s mouth, not having anyone’s mouth anywhere near him in such a long time. Bucky dipped his tongue into the slit to lick up the cum pealing at the tip. He felt the taste of Steve explode on his tongue and then took all of Steve into his mouth, nose pressed into the blonde hair at the base of Steve’s cock. He bobbed his head slowly at first and then slowly picked up the pace the more he dragged sounds from Steve.

                “Fuck – I – I’m close. Damn,” Steve moaned.

                “It’s ok. Want you to come,” Bucky pulled off for a second before diving back down and hollowing out his cheeks. He felt the cockhead hit the back of his throat and swallowed. Steve gasped and started coming hard and fast. Bucky swallowed each drop as he continued to suck, draining him through his orgasm. He then pulled off slowly and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Steve was gaping at him and moved quickly to roll them over. He shoved his hand into Bucky’s pants and started to jerk him off as he slowly came down from his own orgasm. He hadn’t expected Bucky to be so forward or giving. Usually, his partners expected him to service them first, but Bucky seemed intent on pleasing him. He worked his hand quickly and licked up the hollow of Bucky’s throat.

                “Oh, Stevie,” he breathed out and grabbed at Steve’s shoulders. They moved their faces and found each other’s lips, kissing sloppily and with some edge of desperation. Teeth knocked together and Bucky felt Steve’s grip tighten. Fingers brushed over his head and he was coming in his pants and over Steve’s fist.

                “Fuck,” Bucky managed as Steve’s grip loosened and movements came to a stop.

                “Holy shit,” Steve grinned and rested his forehead against Bucky’s.

                “So – uh – that was pretty amazing,” Bucky chuckled.

                “Yea. You’re – your mouth,” Steve stuttered and kissed the tip of Bucky’s nose. Bucky nearly giggled and turned his head to bury his face in Steve’s neck.

                “Feelin’ a bit overdressed here. And a bit gross,” Bucky gestured to his pants as Steve removed his hand. Steve managed to blush all over his face and a bit down his chest. Steve helped tug his shirt off and moved away so Bucky could wiggle out of his pants and boxers. The brunette then stepped out to grab a towel from the bathroom so he could wipe down. As soon as he stepped back into his bedroom he saw Steve comfortably sprawled on the bed with an arm tucked behind his head. He looked beautiful and blissful. Bucky wanted to curl up with him and keep him there all night long. For days even. The light was soft and reflecting off the golden hair, it almost made it look like he had a halo.

                “Hey handsome,” Bucky smiled as he waltzed back into the bedroom and shut the door behind him, “Room on there for me?” Steve snorted and moved to the side so Bucky could climb on next to him.

                “Hi,” Steve gave a happy sigh and let Bucky manhandle him under the covers.

                “How do you feel like maybe some lazy kissing while we watch Sense 8?” Bucky suggested.

                “I think that sounds really nice,” Steve smirked, “Should we stay naked or do you have some PJs I can borrow?”

                “I definitely have some PJs. Does this mean you’re gonna stay the night with me?” Bucky kissed his jaw and let his hand splay across his chest.

                “I think I might. Assuming you don’t have any more expectations,” Steve tightened his lips a little.

                “Nah. No expectations aside from having breakfast with me. Loki has rules about meal time,” Bucky hummed and tossed Steve some pajama pants and pulled on clean briefs.

                “Rules about meal time?” Steve cocked a brow.

                “Yea. You stay the night then we all eat together,” Bucky wrapped his arm around Steve and pulled his to his side.

                “What if you had a one-night stand over?” Steve asked.

                “Oh, he has made them have breakfast with us too. Sufficiently awkward,” Bucky recalled and laughed.

                “Good thing I’m not a one-night stand. So, it won’t be so weird,” Steve preened.

                “Yea? Gonna take me out again?” Bucky smirked.

                “Yep. You’re somethin’ else. Wanna see where this goes,” Steve answered and curled up against Bucky. The brunette grabbed his laptop and turned on Netflix. He let it sit on the trunk at the end of the bed and burrowed into the covers with Steve. He flipped the light off and just relaxed into the night.

 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 

                As Bucky woke up the first thing he noticed was warmth across his chest. He looked down to see a blonde head resting on him. He beamed and pulled him tighter. During the night, they had kicked the covers off and he could see the expanse of Steve’s body. He was lithe and pale with a small degree of muscle tone all over his body. He had a dusting of body hair that was soft and alluring. He let ah and trail down Steve’s spine before flipping them.

                “Oh. Good morning,” Steve yawned happily as he took in the sight of a sleepy and happy Bucky.

                “Very good morning,” Bucky beamed and kissed Steve softly.

                “Did you sleep well? I didn’t kick you or nothin’ did I?” Steve sought as he grabbed Bucky’s ass and squeezed each globe.

                “I slept perfectly. Had this really cute blonde in my bed that kept me warm and chased all my nightmares away,” he kissed across Steve’s cheek and down his jaw slowly before nuzzling his neck. Steve moaned and ground their hips together as Bucky moved to lick his throat.

                “You are pretty good at cuddlin’,” Steve commented and exposed even more of his neck.

                “I try,” Bucky kissed the spot just below Steve’s ear when there was a pounding at the door.

                “I know you’re both in there and awake. Coffee is brewing and breakfast will be ready in 15 minutes,” Loki shouted from the hall.

                “He’s the worst-best roommate ever,” Bucky complained as Steve laughed.

                “Let’s join him. Then you can cuddle me some more after. I don’t gotta be at work for a few hours,” Steve caroled him off the bed and then watched Bucky just exit the bedroom in nothing but his underwear. Steve at least threw his t-shirt back on.

                “I see we still have no shame,” Loki remarked from the kitchen.

                “Shame is for losers,” Bucky shot back and grabbed a throw from the couch and wrapping it around his hips before sitting at the table. Steve followed him bashfully and sat next to him.

                “So, did you get him to top you?” Loki raised his brows from where he leaned against the counter. Steve blushed again and pressed his palms to his face.

                “Not yet,” Bucky replied in a sing-song voice.

                “Go put on pants before you get too comfortable. I outlawed nude dining in 2015, remember?” Loki tossed a towel at him and shooed Bucky from the kitchen.

                “You two are weird,” Steve snickered, “And we haven’t had sex yet. Not technically. Are you guys always so open with each other?”

                “Yep,” Bucky answered for Loki as he walked back into the kitchen, shirt thrown haphazardly on as he picked his coffee back up from the table, “He’d seen me naked, balls deep in someone, someone balls deep in me, even walked in on me passed out naked in the kitchen with Wade in a similar state on the kitchen table.”

                “Wow. No boundaries then,” Steve laughed.

                “Oh. We have boundaries. Hence the no nudity at the table rule. Among others,” Loki sighed as he presented each of them with a plate of food.

                “And you told him about your desire to have me top you for some reason?” Steve knitted his brows together as he looked over to his bed partner.

                “Not a lot of secrets between us. Plus, I can’t be held accountable for the things I confess when tipsy. Loki let me and Wade drink vodka last night. Natasha even encouraged me,” he recalled.

                “Yes. Bucky is – and this is a direct quote – the ‘bottomiest bottom that ever bottomed.’ And Natasha has a recording of him wanting that ‘small blonde to tie him to the bedpost.’ We know more than he probably told you,” Loki quoted.

                “I am _oh so honest_ when you give me vodka,” Bucky hummed.

                “I – that is good information to have,” Steve grinned.

                “Hope that’s not a deal breaker for you,” Bucky bit into his toast, “Because Loki is right. I’m the biggest bottom.”

                “Hopefully I don’t disappoint,” Steve waved his hands down his small form.

                “You couldn’t possibly. I had my mouth on you last night and you could never disappoint. I look forward to date #2,” Bucky waggled his brows and kept on eating his breakfast. Steve was, surprisingly, calm about such a frank discussion in front of another person. If he was being honest with himself, he was also relieved to find Bucky’s desired hadn’t dissipated and that he wasn’t one to fall into certain expectations. He was also going to be spending a lot more time thinking about Bucky underneath him instead of reverting to old habits of expecting to be submissive each time.

                “Where is your girl this morning? I now you went out with her last night and she is absent from our little breakfast,” Bucky redirected the conversation.

                “Believe it or not, she is at breakfast with my brother,” Loki answered with a tight jaw.


	8. PLUMERIA

                Darcy was trying not to look too worn out as she went to meet Jane for breakfast. She had been up late with Loki. He took her to a movie and they spent the entirety of it giving each other teasing touches until the night ended with Loki kissing her roughly against her apartment door.

                _“Thanks for the nice night,” Darcy preened._

_“Thank you for providing me with perfect company,” Loki grinned as he stepped closer into her space. One of his hands traveled down her arm to grab her hand while the other snaked around to settle on the small of her back._

_“So, good first date then? Do I get a 10 out of 10?” Darcy giggled._

_“You’re about to,” Loki breathed out and backed her into the front door. He bent his head to press his lips gently to hers. She let out a deep groan and immediately buried her fingers into Loki’s long hair. He tilted her head so he could deepen the kiss. She whimpered slightly and parted her lips. His tongue quickly slipped in for a minute before pulling back. Her cheeks were red and that crimson lipstick she had been wearing was now smeared around her mouth and his._

_“Wow. You’re good at that,” she praised._

_“You’re better,” he beamed and took a step back, “Are you sure I can’t convince you to have breakfast with me tomorrow?”_

_“I am afraid that my science bestie already snagged me. Gotta be faster than Jane if you want my time,” she snickered._

_“I suppose I will be quicker next time,” he gave her a quick and chaste kiss before walking backwards down the hall, “Goodnight, Darcy.”_

_“Goodnight, tall, dark, and sexy,” she called out after him before entering her apartment._

                She was blissful as she thought over the night and entered the diner. Loki was a fascinating and nice person that she was eager to get to know better. She could also tell he was a giant tease and that was probably going to turn out to be bundles of fun. She scanned the crowd until she spotted Jane. Seated next to Jane, however, was a large, blonde man who looked suspiciously like a picture of Loki’s brother.

                “Uh, hi,” Darcy waved nervously as she sat at the table.

                “Hi!” Jane beamed, “I’m glad you could make it.”

                “Of course, Janie. Wouldn’t miss this,” she hummed as she glanced nervously at the blonde.

                “Oh. So, this is my boyfriend Thor. I’ve told you all about him but I don’t think you’ve met him until now. He’s constantly travelling for work,” she introduced.

                “Nice to meet you,” Thor nodded.

                “Yea. It is,” Darcy gave a tight smile.

                “I miss having you in my lab. I wish you would just switch majors and be with me all the time,” Jane began.

                “If I was interested in non-political science you know I would,” Darcy teased.

                “Thor helped me in the lab last night,” Jane sighed.

                “Did he? Bette helper than me?” Darcy laughed.

                “Better…isn’t the word I’d use…” Jane breathed out.

                “I apologized. I did not mean to break anything,” Thor frowned.

                “It’s fine,” Jane clenched her jaw.

                “What did you break?” Darcy looked to him.

                “I got…over-excited. I smashed some sort of calculator,” Thor winced.

                “It was a Cosmology Calculator,” Jane corrected, “And it’s fine.”

                “It’s totally not fine. You have your angry eyebrows,” Darcy poked Jane in the forehead.

                “It’s just – no more smashing things. Deal?” Jane stared hard at Thor.

                “I promise. No more smashing things,” Thor smiled before leaning across the table to give her a soft kiss. Jane seemed to melt a little. Clearly, she had a weakness for one Thor Borson. Darcy could see why given she was developing a weakness for one of his brothers.

                “So. Darcy. What did you do last night?” Jane gave her some attention.

                “I had a date,” Darcy pressed her lips together.

                “Do tell,” Jane grinned.

                “He’s really nice. Very unlike to last few guys I dated. He’s…also related to Thor,” she rambled out very quickly. Thor raised both his eyebrows and stared at her.

                “Related to me?” he sought.

                “Yep. Uh. Loki? Met him a week ago, at work. He’s nice,” she smiled.

                “Loki failed to mention he had a date with anyone. He’s very secretive. I look forward to teasing him,” Thor chuckled. Darcy swallowed and pulled out her phone.

**_Darcy_ ** _: so…don’t get mad. But I am apparently having breakfast with Thor? I had no idea Jane was bringing him._

**_Loki_ ** _: what?!?!?!_

**_Darcy_ ** _: he also knows we went on a date last night. don’t be mad!_

**_Loki_ ** _: he is going to tell Balder. They are going to torment me._

**_Darcy_ ** _: I am soooo sorry. Please don’t be mad._

**_Loki_ ** _: I couldn’t possibly be mad at you. Thor will be the one ridiculing me. But I do expect you to stroke my wounded ego after relentless teasing._

**_Darcy_ ** _: I hear I am good at stroking ;)_

**_Loki_ ** _: very good to know. Back to breakfast with my brother. I need to bother Bucky and Steve so I feel better about you dining with my kin._

**_Darcy_ ** _: you’re very cute. I promise to send you a picture of my tits later._

**_Loki_ ** _: I look forward to it._

                Darcy shoved her phone back in her pocket before focusing back on her dining buddies. Thor was looking at Jane with a certain level of reverence while she looked over the menu. The more she watched Thor the more she saw similar mannerisms she saw in Loki. They didn’t look remotely alike but held themselves in similar ways, both tilting their heads and narrowing their eyes, they both fiddled with their fingers when they were thinking, and each sat as if they needed to leap up from wherever they were perched at any given moment.

                “You promise not to tease him too much, right?” Darcy pouted.

                “I promise. I will just playfully nudge him. It has been quite some time since I have been able to sneak a peek into his personal life. Even longer since I knew anything of his dating habits. Last time I knew anything he was already ending the relationship. Bucky was the one to tell me then,” Thor revealed.

                “So, Loki keeps his cards close then?” Darcy tilted her head.

                “Very much. I don’t pry. He tells me things when he wants to. Our mother can be nosy, though,” he shrugged.

                “We’ve only been on one date. I don’t foresee your mother being involved any time soon,” Darcy snorted.

                “If you two get serious then I’ll finally have an ally at the Borson Family dinners. Balder’s girlfriend is the worst,” Jane grimaced.

                “She is nice enough,” Thor noted.

                “Nice enough isn’t the same as nice,” Darcy pointed.

                “She might be a bit rough. Too cold for my tastes,” Thor added.

                “Cold is code for bitch,” Jane laughed.

                “You only think she’s a bitch because of how she compares herself to you. She is wrong, though,” Thor touched Jane’s hand and brought her fingers to his lips, kissing each knuckle.

                “She said I was mousey and plain,” Jane groused.

                “What?! That’s such a bitchy thing to say. You’re totally hot and cute,” Darcy countered.

                “She is,” Thor smiled.

                “What is this bitch’s name?” Darcy glared.

                “Nanna,” Thor answered.

                “If I ever make it to family dinner levels of intimacy then we are taking her down,” Darcy held out her fist which Jane quickly bumped.

                “I cannot wait to tell Loki,” Thor chuckled.

                “Hold on. I gotta get a picture of me and you. Loki will at least have a little bit of a laugh about this. I can tell him me and Janie are scheming,” Darcy held up her phone to snap a picture of Thor before getting him to pose for a selfie with her.

                “Loki happens to love schemes. He’s very tricky,” Thor gave.

                “He seems the type,” Jane agreed.

                “As much as I want to grill both of you about the person I am beginning to date, this is a breakfast for catching up instead,” Darcy sighed.

                “Well, my research is really coming along. I might get a research grant soon,” Jane offered.

                “Really? With the same project you were telling me about last month?” Darcy sought.

                “The very same. If all goes well then I will be stationed in New Mexico for the better part of a year to conduct some very serious research,” Jane continued.

                “A year?!” both Darcy and Thor gaped.

                “Well, yea,” Jane cocked her head.

                “But – were you going to tell me?” Thor pressed.

                “Only if I got it. I might not,” Jane frowned.

                “Of course, you’ll get it. You’re a genius,” Darcy interjected.

                “I…I agree. You are a genius. And I am sure you’ll get this grant. But I’ll miss you being gone for so long,” Thor bit the inside of his cheek.

                “You know you could visit whenever you wanted. And there’s always skype,” Jane soothed.

                “I know. It won’t be so bad. You’ve had to put up with me being gone for long periods of time before. I suppose it’s my turn to wait for you,” the blonde gave a steady smile and Jane blushed under the attention.

                “Well, that’s settled then,” Darcy grinned. Her phone buzzed and Darcy started laughing, “Loki is pouting about me having breakfast with you still.”

                “He would do that,” Thor rolled his eyes and then pulled out his own phone, apparently texting Loki to tease him.

**_Thor_ ** _: your girlfriend is funny._

**_Loki_ ** _: be nice._

**_Thor_ ** _: I notice you did not reply with ‘she’s not my girlfriend.’ Does she know?_

**_Loki_ ** _: Thor. Do. Not._

**_Thor_ ** _: mother will be pleased to know you’re dating again._

**_Loki_ ** _: I swear to god, Thor._

**_Thor_ ** _: I am only teasing. But I like this one. She is witty. Very smart and not afraid to voice her opinion._

**_Loki_ ** _: she is. I do like her._

**_Thor_ ** _: I expect to see her at family dinner next month then. i want to see her argue with Balder._

**_Loki_ ** _: you are the worst brother._

**_Thor_ ** _: sorry. Need to go back to having breakfast with my girlfriend and yours._

                He pocketed his phone despite the buzzing, which he was sure was Loki attempting to berate him, and looked up to see Darcy and Jane laughing with one another about something on her own phone. He looked forward to teasing Loki more while also getting to know this girl. She was nothing like Sigyn or Annie, both quiet and waifs and neither had a sense of humor. Sigyn, who he had dated for quite some time, was dull yet vicious. She was often dismissive and cold to Bucky while being very cloying with their mother. He wasn’t sure what Loki had seen in her for so long. This Darcy would be good for him. And she would certainly make family dinners more entertaining.  

 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 

                “How was your date last night? I hear you spent the night,” Darcy raised her eyebrows and winked at Steve. They had both just walked into the clinic for their shifts.

                “It was good. We went out to dinner and then back to his place to watch Netflix. I spent the night,” Steve answered.

                “Netflix and chill? You slut,” she taunted.

                “Hey. No slut-shaming,” he countered.

                “No way am I shaming you. So, who topped? I have always been curious about how that is negotiated with the same-sex partners. Not really anything I need to consider with male partners,” she wondered.

                “We – uh – didn’t have sex. But he might’ve mentioned a preference for bottoming,” Steve blushed and bit his lip.

                “Oooooh. That’ll be a nice change for you. Last few guys all wanted you to bottom and you seemed to rub you the wrong way. If you know what I mean,” she cackled at her own joke.

                “Oh, how I missed your wit,” he deadpanned.

                “You love my wit,” she poked and he rolled his eyes, "Besides, you know i'm right. With the girls you date they just get all...I don't even know. And all the guys like you to be their feisty bottom."

                “Things with Loki going well then? I had a very nice breakfast with him where he didn’t at all whine about you having breakfast with his brother,” Steve began.

                “It was lovely and I only pried a little bit,” she sighed dreamily, “Things with Loki are nice. He’s a gentleman and very good at kissing. Super smart. So, handsome.”

                “He is cute,” Steve agreed.

                “Today is the anniversary of our weird meet-cutes. How should we celebrate?” Darcy hopped onto the counter.

                “We could go out for pie afterwards and compare their sexting abilities,” he laughed at his own suggestion.

                “That. Sounds. Perfect,” she propped her head on his shoulder and ruffled his hair.

                “I have a feeling you could probably blow them both out of the water, though,” Steve commented.

                “You would be right about that,” she conceded and snapped a quick selfie she sent off to both the boys.


	9. CELANDINE

                Bucky was bouncing on his feet in the living room while Loki steeped some tea. Both Darcy and Steve were on their way over to have dinner with them. Steve had turned in a photography project that day, one with which Darcy had helped him with. The teacher had looked it over and started giving him praise before collecting it to grade. After telling Bucky about it he requested to see it. Since Darcy was already going to be joining Loki and him for dinner, Steve was invited to join so they could all see the finished product.

                “I do not see how you can possibly be nervous. Not only have you already blown him, you’ve been flirting for days and had lunch together yesterday,” Loki complained.

                “Hey. I get to have my feelings,” Bucky pointed.

                “Ugh,” he groaned.

                “So, mean to me,” Bucky frowned as there was a knock at their door. Bucky was at it in a flash and flung it open. Darcy and Steve were smiling, Steve had a large portfolio in his arms.

                “Come in,” Bucky beamed just before dipping his head to plant a kiss on Steve.

                “Thanks for having us. I have heard good things about Loki’s cooking,” Darcy hung up her jacket and made her way over to Loki. He opened his arms and started giving her light kisses before releasing her to sit at the table.

                “Show me. Show me. Show me,” Bucky made grabby hands at Steve’s folio, “I hear all about your work and I just want to see some of it.”

                “I’m better at drawing than anything. I just am required to take a photography class,” he reminded. Steve zipped open the folio and put the images on the table top. Everyone gathered around to look at them.

 

                “These are beautiful,” Bucky praised. He was realizing how incredibly talented Steve was, but his eyes were drawn to the man draped in the flag, it was clearly Steve, despite his head being cropped out. He suspected the one with the bloody knuckles and cigarette was as well.

                “Steve, I love these,” Darcy smiled at him.

                “These are extraordinary. You are quite talented,” Loki added as he held up the photo of Darcy, “I will pay you $200 for this photo.”

                “What?!” Steve and Darcy both gasped.

                “I’ll grab my checkbook,” Loki reached for a drawer in the kitchen before Steve stopped him.

                “You don’t have to pay me anything,” Steve argued.

                “Yes. I do. You are an artist and this is your work. Regardless of how you might feel about it, I believe it deserves to be treated appropriately,” Loki stated.

                “You are not about to pay for a picture of me,” Darcy cut in.

                “And why not? It is a beautiful image of you and I’d love to have it,” he stroked his thumb along her jaw.

                “I don’t have $200 to give you, but if this picture is of you with the flag around your junk can I blow you for it?” Bucky joined into the conversation.

                “You’re both ridiculous,” Steve shook his head with a laugh.

                “I do want this image though. It is wonderful,” Loki thrust the check into Steve’s hand. He swallowed. It was more money than he made in a week of shifts and he could make sure he had more asthma medication on hand instead of rationing it more than he should. Steve looked at the check and folded it into his pocket. Loki smiled at him and gingerly placed the photo on a nearby desk. Loki already had a frame in mind for it, as well as a place for it in his bedroom.

                “You’re sweet,” Darcy murmured.

                “My offer still stands on the blow job though,” Bucky nudged Steve and got a light smack on the butt in response.

                “You are very talented. I would love to see your drawings if you believe your photography skills are lacking,” Loki observed.

                “Most of these were Darc’s idea. She has a good eye for composition,” Steve complimented.

                “Hey, all the lighting and other effects were yours. All I did was help you frame the one of your jock,” she laughed.

                “You did more than helping me frame it,” he grumbled, remembering how she had to help adjust the flag several times and the huge amount of embarrassment he felt all throughout. He put the rest of the pictures away while Bucky set the table.

                “Seriously, I’d like to see your other artworks if you’ll let me. I bet you’re the best in your class. Even in your whole department,” Bucky pressed.

                “He is amazing. He has this series of birds he has been working on. At first, I thought he was just practicing scientific or nature sketches, but then they started evolving into more abstract and even cerebral images. They’re so good,” Darcy informed.

                “We’d love to go to the next art department showing if your work will be on display,” Loki piled on.

                “How about we get this dinner on the road instead of praising me so much,” Steve sat down and looked at his lap.

                “Aww, I forgot how shy you can get,” Darcy teased Steve as she sat next to Loki.

                “Moving on,” Steve gave a half-hearted glare.

                “Anyway,” Bucky took the hint, “How was everyone’s day?”

                “Dull,” Darcy sighed.

                “Tedious,” Loki added, “Thor bothered me all throughout lunch today.”

                “Did he bug you about meeeee?” Darcy preened.

                “Yes,” Loki rolled his eyes.

                “I am so glad that Steve has no friends or siblings that would meet mine. I don’t have Becca pestering me for information about Steve,” Bucky laughed before turning to kiss Steve on the corner of his mouth.

                “Oh? We can fix that,” Loki quickly snapped a photo of Bucky kissing Steve and immediately sent it off to Becca.

                “You didn’t,” Bucky gaped.

                “I did,” Loki grinned. Bucky’s phone was already lighting up with messages from his younger sister.

                “I’ll kill you,” Bucky glared.

                “I’d like to see you try,” Loki wiggled his fingers.

                “I know where you sleep,” Bucky warned.

                “You think I don’t have more pictures to send Becca? I have a folder full of ammunition,” Loki countered.

                “I hate you,” Bucky pouted and let his head fall to Steve’s shoulder.

                “Poor baby,” Steve teased and smoothed back Bucky’s hair.

                “You two are precious together and I love it,” Darcy giggled as they all heard a small bark from the couch behind them. Marigold had been sitting happily on the couch but was ready for some affection. Darcy squealed and went right over to her to pet and cuddle all over the wounded dog. Marigold gleefully buried her head into Darcy’s lap and accepted all the petting she received. Loki snapped a picture of the two of them and it became his first, official Instagram photo. Darcy had never felt more honored.

                “Becca is blowing up my phone. Soon, my ma is gonna call and I’m going to have to ignore her for a few days. Which means she’ll just call you instead,” Bucky frowned.

                “I can handle your mother,” Loki scoffed.

                “So, you two really are the best of friends then?” Darcy asked.

                “Oh yes. The closest. If Lokes had been gay or bi then we’d be married by now,” Bucky grinned.

                “Father would disown me, for sure,” Loki laughed.

                “Wait, really?” Darcy paused.

                “Odin is…not very progressive. He doesn’t like my general aesthetic and blames Bucky for it, for some reason. He thinks I’m uncultured due to my preference for heavy music and dark colors. Thinks I should have grown out of it by now. Also, he’s on the homophobic side. Not so bad that he’d kick Bucky out or refuse him entry to their home, but enough that he has this general unease that hinders any sort of communication,” the man explained.

                “I actually prefer your dad to mine,” Bucky leaned forward.

                “Well, my dad wouldn’t hit you,” Loki corrected.

                “Your dad hit you? For being gay?” Steve growled.

                “Umm…once. It…wasn’t a great day. He was more so mad about the person I was with, not so much my being gay. But he is still ragingly homophobic,” Bucky hummed in thought, “I was 18 and we went to his company’s Christmas party. I ended up making out with some guy that worked in the accounting department. He was probably about 30 and my dad caught us. He freaked. It was somewhat understandable. I was still in high school and I’m guessing my dad was more concerned about my safety than anything else. But as soon as we got home he laid into me about my choices and how much of an embarrassment I am. I yelled back and he shoved me. I shoved him. Then he slapped me.”

                “Dude. Not cool,” Darcy cut in.

                “I just went over to Loki’s. Frigga gave me all the mom hugs I could ever want and I crashed there for a few days,” he finished.

                “So, your mom is fine with it then?” Steve looked at Loki.

                “Oh yes. Mother is the epitome of progressive. She is a counter balance to Odin most days. She loves Bucky even if my father is not a fan,” he offered.

                “And your mom?” Darcy stared at Bucky.

                “She loves me regardless of who I love. She doesn’t want or need me to be straight. And she kicked my dad out for a few weeks after he hit me. Things were tense for a while. But I moved out right after I graduated and in with Loki. It’s easier for them if I’m not around to make my dad upset all the time,” he breathed out.

                “You not being around shouldn’t make it easier on them. They should love you for who you are,” Steve worried his lip.

                “They do. I know they do. But my dad is an old school jew from a very strict family. I don’t know if you’re aware, but Russia isn’t very open to the gays. Do not even get me started on what has been going on in Chechnya that Russia is more than likely bank-rolling and supporting,” Bucky put forward, “To quote Natasha; ‘our culture informs our cognition. We are products of the environment we grew up in.’ People like me and Loki exist in these sort of pigeon cultures where we bridge very different ideals to create our own set of beliefs. Mine conflict with my father’s. Obviously, I was going to be gay regardless of where I grew up, but my father’s dismissal of my orientation is deeply-rooted and hard to excavate. I hate that he hates this part of me. But I can’t change his mind easily. I like to think that, over time, he won’t feel the way he does any more. I know he is probably dealing with strong and conflicting emotions and I won’t pretend like it isn’t hard for him even if it is hurting me. I can be patient if he is willing to try. My mom said he is trying.”

                “Becca says he has been. She got him to watch Modern Family the other day and I think the gay couple with their child is normalizing it for him a bit more. Even if there are a lot of tropey stereotypes in there,” Loki mentioned.

                “Baby steps then,” Bucky looked down to his lap. Steve was at his side quickly and gently massaged the taut muscles at the base of his neck. Bucky just beamed up at the blonde who was trying to soothe out the anxious energy that seemed to collect along his shoulders on a regularly basis.

                “If you ever meet my mom we can share her. Then you’ll have an army of strong women who accept and love you,” Steve kissed the top of his head.

                “Mine too!” Darcy cheered, “I mean, she already loooooves Steve. And who doesn’t love Steve? He’s adorable and polite and is totally unassuming.”

                “I think your mom mostly just likes me because I’m am highly unlikely to get you pregnant and I know how to wash dishes,” he snorted.

                “And she deeply appreciates that you know the struggle,” she argued.

                “Struggle?” Loki cocked a brow.

                “The single-mom struggle. Proud members of the ‘our dad abandoned us’ club. Up top!” Darcy held up her hand as Steve rolled his eyes before high-fiving in return.

                “Ridiculous,” the blonde chuckled.

                “So why did yours take off? If you don’t mind me asking. We might as well lean into the background angst,” Bucky shrugged.

                “That all depends on who you ask. My mom always says ‘because he was a bastard.’ Which is vague and tells me very little. My aunt says it was because he was a coward who couldn’t own up to his responsibilities. My uncle mirrored those remarks. My grandma said it was because he was soft and weak. Which is my preferred reason. Either way, he missed out on my awesome mom and me. So he can suck it,” she sassed.

                “Wouldn’t it be hilarious if we had the same dad? They seemed to have similar convictions,” Steve laughed.

                “I’ve thought about it. We can definitely pretend. It’ll be fun,” she beamed.

                “Joint Christmas this year,” Steve pointed and she nodded in agreement. The buzzer for the oven started going off which led to Loki making his way to the kitchen. They were having a simple dinner. He had braised a chicken with some roasted vegetables on the side. It tended to impress people despite how straight forward and basic the instructions were.

                By the time everyone was seated and eating, the mood had become entirely relaxed. Darcy kept praising Loki over and over again on his cooking while Steve reminded her that she had astronomically good baking skills.

                “Can you make pie?!” Bucky interrupted.

                “Of course, I can make pie,” she snarked.

                “Can you make chess pie? I haven’t had it in forever and I fucking love it. My ma makes the best checkerboard chess pie, but it’s been years since I’ve managed to have any as I tend to leave family gatherings before dessert is served,” he pouted.

                “I will make you a chess pie, Barnes. No need to pout,” she snickered.

                “You’ve made a new best friend. Bucky has an insatiable sweet tooth,” Loki laughed.

                “Does he?” Steve smiled.

                “Oh yes. Definitely. I’ve had to take to hiding candy from him otherwise he will eat it all,” Loki continued.

                “You’re terrible at hiding it,” Bucky commented.

                “Am not. You’re just a sneak. You should not be looking in half the places I hide things,” he narrowed his eyes.

                “Hey. I will not be faulted for finding candy next to your condoms. I was out and I was being responsible by practicing safe sex. The carmello bar you had in there was a reward for my good decision-making,” he winked.

                “Oh my god,” Loki sighed.

                “Ha!” Darcy snorted.

                “I feel like I can make things very Pavlovian very quickly,” Steve murmured near Bucky’s ear.

                “I’m on board,” Bucky waggled his brows and placed a kiss on Steve’s neck while his hand smoothed through the blonde locks. 

                “Is he always so handsy?” Darcy propped her elbows on the table.

                “He is. Damn near never stops touching people,” Loki mumbled.

                “I’m sorry. Is your hand not on Darcy’s knee right now?” Bucky chided as he looked where Loki’s hand disappeared under the table. Loki simply bit his tongue and looked off to the side.

                “We bagged some funny dudes, Stevie,” Darcy giggled.

                “Seems that way,” he took another bite of his food and watched Loki and Bucky have some sort of private conversation using only their eyebrows until Darcy finally broke the silence again.

                “What is on the agenda for the rest of the night? I have been told by a certain redhead that you two are oh so good at cuddling and puppy piles,” she pried.

                “We might be,” Bucky narrowed his eyes, “What did Natasha tell you?”

                “She told me about all you guys did on Friday night with Wade and how Bucky is the best at making use of boob pillows while Loki is the best big spoon on the planet. Steve is an aggressive, little spoon, by the way,” she grinned.

                “I firmly believe that my abilities to enjoy a pillow of tits is because I have no base urges to do anything else to them,” Bucky stressed.

                “Then you will be perfect for my girls,” she teased and Loki shot Bucky a pointed look.

                “I suppose then I’ll have to snuggle Loki,” Steve whispered in Bucky’s ear. Bucky hissed and went tight-lipped for a minute.

                “You play dirty pool, Stevie,” Bucky sighed.

                “I vote we cuddle and watch the X-Files since I have been angling to binge through it lately and Steve has never seen any,” Darcy interjected. Bucky slowly turned his head to gape at Steve.

                “Oh dear,” Loki hummed.

                “What?” Steve gave him a quizzical look.

                “Bucky here is a sci-fi fanatic. I have a feeling you are about to get a very thorough education on the genre,” Loki surmised.

                “Very, _very_ thorough,” Bucky stared.

                Bucky didn’t waste any time before getting everything set up in the living room. He queued up the X-Files on Netflix and get everyone arrange on the couch. Loki was at one end with Darcy nestled comfortable in his lap, between his legs with her back to his chest while Marigold rested her head on Darcy. Steve took a similar position with Bucky on the other end. As the show aired Steve became enraptured, though, not as much as Bucky. He was giddy and kept looking at Steve to gauge his reactions to the show. They made it to the 5th episode before anyone said anything.

                “I always hated how this episode ended,” Bucky grumbled.

                “Why? It makes a whole lot more sense than a mythical creature,” Darcy countered.

                “I can concede to the whole feral human being a more reasonable conclusion if it weren’t for the fact that feral humans are ungodly rare and there is almost no way a kid would be able to survive on their own in the woods like that for that long. Plus, we don’t know that things like the Jersey Devil don’t exist,” he corrected.

                “Um, proving something doesn’t exist is hard, man. You can’t prove a negative. Think of the burden of proof, you can prove something does exist. You can find evidence to support a theory. But you can’t say that lack of evidence creates certainty in other areas. Does the Jersey Devil exist? Maybe. Does lack of evidence to the contrary mean is does? Nope. Definitely not,” she formulated, “I mean, unless you want to get all Modus Tollens on it.”

                “What?” Bucky furrowed his brow.

                “Modus Tollens. So, like – it goes like this; the argument has two premises. The first premise is a conditional or ‘if-then’ statement, for example that if A then B. The second premise is that it is not the case that B. From these two premises, it can be logically concluded that it is not the case that A. Or, you can think of it like this. Say you have a watch dog. If there is an intruder, then it will likely bark. If the dog isn’t barking does that mean there isn’t an intruder? Not necessarily. There are variables to consider. Just like the dog barking might mean there was a squirrel and not a murderer. The thing of importance is that the dog detects or doesn't detect an intruder, not if there is one,” she rambled.

                “Holy shit. There’s two of you,” Bucky sat with his mouth open.

                “That. Was. Extraordinary,” Loki praised as his arms tightened around her body.

                “She will fit right in with your family. She argues like a champ,” Bucky confirmed.

                “I am well-read,” she wiggled in her seat with a proud smile on her face.

                “This is why I usually just do whatever she wants,” Steve shrugged.

                “Damn right,” she cackled.


	10. HIBISCUS

                Loki had been gently tracing patterns along Darcy’s hip as they continued to watch the X-Files. Bucky and Steve had seemed to drift off at some point, Bucky coiled around Steve as he plastered the small body to his chest with Marigold curled at their feet. Bucky had adopted a posture that was almost protective of Steve, something Loki had never really seen before. Whenever Bucky had taken a partner they tended to be larger and not in need of any muscle or backup. Steve was, for the lack of a better word, small. He didn’t appear to yield very much strength but had the mouth of someone who did. Loki was already imagining how much trouble the duo was likely to get into in the future. Darcy, however, tore him from his thoughts as she stretched. She arched her back and he starred, unabashedly, right down her shirt. His fingers continued to make circles on her hip and moved lower by small increments. She hadn’t seemed to notice yet, her head craned to continue looking at the screen. Soon enough, Loki’s fingers met flesh as he reached the hem of her skirt, which had pooled beautifully in her lap. He moved his fingers back and forth in a straight line along the fabric. She took a little breath and relaxed further back against his chest. He let his fingers travel more, slowly pulling the fabric back and exploring her inner thigh. He bent his own head and kissed behind her ear and kept on enjoying the view down her sweater. Once his finger reached the juncture of her thigh and hip and trailed his finger along the edge of her panties.

                “Do you really intend to do that here? With them asleep at the other end of the couch,” she breathed out.

                “No. I have every intention of taking you to my bedroom. But you should know I have some exhibitionistic tendencies,” he revealed as he pressed his lips to the shell of her ear.

                “We can explore that later,” she hummed as she rose from the couch and adjusted her skirt. She extended her hand to him and he rose right after her before guiding her to the bedroom. He locked the door and turned to face her. He realized now how his touches had affected her; cheeks pink and lips bitten red.

                “You look beautiful,” Loki observed as he stepped forward and gingerly pushed her back onto the bed. She crawled backwards and propped herself up against his pillows and watched him move up to her. He put his hands on her knees and slowly spread them, place and kiss on each one. She gasped slightly as she felt his hand move up her thigh again and press against her mound and run down the length of her, gently toying with the fabric barrier between them. He pressed his face to her neck and kissed up to her jaw before finding her lips again. She moaned and brought her hands to his chest, fisting her hands in his shirt while his fingers continued to tease her relentlessly.

                “Tell me if you want me to stop,” he murmured, lips moving against hers before pulling back and moving down her body. He pressed kisses to her collar bone and sternum before rubbing his face against each breast and coming to her hips. He pushed up her skirt and she helped to pull it out of the way. His fingers moved up and down and made nonsensical patterns on the plain fabric.

                “Sorry I – oh – didn’t wear sexy underwear,” she managed.

                “Oh, darling. Any underwear you put on is sexy to me. Because you are magnificent,” he praised as he kissed the insides of her thighs.

                “Such a smooth-talker. Geez,” she threw her head back and felt the warm breath of his mouth on her. His nose was now moving up and down where his fingers were. She bit back a moan and brought her fingers to her lips, ready to muffle any shouts. Loki grinned against her as he listened to all the sounds she made. He licked a broad stripe up her mound and quickly hooked his fingers in the side of her panties and moved them. Soon, she was revealed to him and she took a deep breath. He pressed his fingers against her folds and watched one of her own hands join his. He teased and toy while she tried to press his fingers to where she wanted

                He eased a finger in alongside hers and felt such warmth. He plunged his digits in and out and watched her face become overcome in expressions of ecstasy. Her other hand was now clamped over her mouth. He wished he could hear how loud he could make her, but decided to be a better roommate instead. Her hips were now moving with his fingers, seemingly fucking down onto them. He pressed his thumb to her clit and she gasped sharply.  Her hand soon fell away and he worked her over slowly with his hands. She struggled to keep her body still as he explored every inch. He was soon licking into her core while his fingers rubbed along her g-spot. Suddenly, Darcy was seeing stars and took a deep, loud breath as her back arched right off the bed. Loki drank up the rest of her as she came down from the orgasm he quickly brought on. He saw her hands trail down to her chest and rug off her shirt. She was staring down at him with dark eyes and a look of determination. She grabbed at the collar of his shirt and hauled him up to her as she began to kiss him hard. She could taste herself on his lips and that only added to her desperation. Soon, she was clad in only her skirt and bra while he worked off his pants. She straddled him quickly and felt his bulge below her. They continued to kiss as she rolled her hips against him, her panties utterly soaked and soon to soak his boxers as well. He tugged her hair out of the way and buried his face in her neck, one hand held tight to her hip as the other palmed her breast and squeezed lightly. He could feel heat pooling in his stomach and realized, quickly, that he was about to cum in his underwear like a teenager. But he really couldn’t find it in himself to care about that, not with Darcy bouncing in his lap. She rotated her hips just so and suddenly he exploded. He muffled his scream against her throat and held her tightly.

                “Holy fuck,” Darcy bubbled, “That was amazing. Like – Jesus – where were you in high school when I was learning how to makeout and dry-hump?”

                “Not close enough…” Loki was steadying his breathing and kissed her lightly on her chest.

                “You are somethin’ else,” she beamed and bit her lower lip.

                “I could say the same to you,” he professed and guided them back to lie down.

                “I’m not going to pretend that I am not proud I made you cream your pants,” she gushed.

                “I wouldn’t fault you for it,” he laughed, “I should change though.”

                “I suppose,” she sighed, feigning annoyance.

                “Did you and Steven come together? Are you driving home?” he asked while he stripped with his back to her and put on fresh briefs.

                “We did come together, but we didn’t take a car. And I have a feeling he is more than happy to stay curled up with Buckster out there,” she smoothed down her skirt and searched for her top.

                “Then, perhaps, you could stay the night. Avoid the walk of shame, or so it’s called,” he suggested.

                “Nothing shameful about what we just did,” she winked and considered her options, “If I crash here, will there be coffee in the morning?”

                “We have a regular coffee maker, a cold brew press, and a French press. Take your pick,” he answered.

                “Well, I’m moving in. That’s what that means,” she joked. He pulled on of his henleys from the drawer and tossed it at her, along with an extra pair of sleep pants.

                “You could wear some of my clothes as pajamas if you like,” he offered.

                “I can definitely wear this shirt, but I have a feeling your pants won’t quite fit over my hips,” she observed, stretching the waist.

                “Then I will be lucky enough to have you without pants all night then,” he grinned.

                “Yea, lucky you,” she teased.

                “Can I get you some water or anything?” he paused before going to grab something from the kitchen and make sure the front door was locked.

                “I’d love some water. Also, any chocolate that Bucky didn’t find,” she requested. He smiled down at her before going in for another kiss. He lingered for a while, just letting their lips touch until he regretfully pulled away to leave the room.

                The living room was dimly lit as the screen was paused, Netflix prompting them to see if they were still watching. Loki turned everything off and put the throw blanket over the couple and carried Marigold to her dog bed by the bowl of water and food. He found 2 bottles of water and a bar of chocolate he hid in the back of the freezer before slipping back to his room.

 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 

                Darcy, as it turns out, was worse than Bucky to wake up in the morning. She was grumpy, yet sweet. She stole all of Loki’s blankets and hid in them when he opened the blinds. She kept grumbling something into the pillow while he gently encouraged her to get up.

                “Coffee first,” she whined.

                “I’ll get you coffee if you give me a kiss,” he teased.

                “Such a slave driver,” he yawned and poked her head out from under the covers.

                “If you want to see a slave driver I can get my whip out from under the bed,” he chuckled.

                “You have a whip?” she stared.

                “No. But I got your attention,” he joked before giving her a soft kiss. She beamed and fell back against the pillow and watched him leave the room.

                Steve was already awake and brewing a full pot of coffee in the kitchen. Bucky, as Loki expected, was sprawled on the couch, snoring quietly. Steve kept looking over to him and laughing to himself every time Bucky made any sort of noise.

                “Good morning,” the blonde greeted as Loki waltzed into the dining area.

                “Good morning. Sleep well? I apologize if the couch wasn’t very comfortable,” Loki replied.

                “It was fine. Better than mine. Buck steals blankets, though,” Steve smirked.

                “So does Darcy,” Loki added, “Coffee?”

                “Pot is almost done. And I was about to take Marigold out,” he answered.

                “You don’t have to do that,” Loki stated.

                “I know. But I’m the most awake, you made me dinner last night and are likely going to feed me again this morning. And you paid me $200 for a photograph. The least I can do is take her out so you can relax a little,” Steve explained.

                “That’s very kind of you,” Loki bowed his head and sought out several mugs, “How does Darcy like her coffee?”

                “Umm, a little bit of cream with sugar. I’ve seen her put all sorts of things in it depending on her mood. If you have chocolate syrup she’d love that,” Steve recalled. Loki grabbed the bottle of coconut creamer and some chocolate syrup as he made her coffee concoction. Steve seemed to approve as he gave a thumbs up. When he placed the cup in Darcy’s hands she started drinking right away.

                “Oh my _god_ ,” she moaned out, “This is amazing.”

                “You better not be having sex with the door open, Borson,” Bucky drawled from the couch.

                “He would deserve it for the coffee drink he made me,” she shouted back.

                “You made her a coffee drink? Where’s mine?” Bucky whined.

                “I believe your boyfriend is making you one,” Loki shouted back. Of course, he sort of froze for a minute. He wasn’t sure if the two had broached that subject yet and he might’ve just thrust them into that conversation. As it stood, he and Darcy hadn’t had that conversation yet either; exclusivity. He was being exclusive. Bucky was being exclusive. But neither Loki or Bucky could be sure about the other two entirely, despite what they suspected. A tentative silence fell over the apartment. Darcy sat with her cups in her hands while she gave Loki a pensive look. She breathed out her nose and rolled her eyes.

                “Loki is my boyfriend!” she announced to the apartment, “And Bucky is Steve’s. There. It’s decided.”

                “The lady has spoken,” Bucky cheered from the couch and she could hear Steve laugh and be pulled down to the piece of furniture followed by obscene sounding lip smacking.

                “You’re going to rule the world one day,” Loki laughed.

                “Duh,” she effused as she took another drink of coffee.

                After everyone had woken up to a certain degree they began their awkward morning routine, each couple navigating the use of the bathroom and getting breakfast ready. Steve mostly hung back and let everyone else fuss while Bucky and Loki seemed to be perfectly comfortable in each other’s space, Bucky even going as far as to adjust Loki’s clothes and hair for him. Darcy definitely didn’t take a series of pictures of them getting ready while Steve hovered to her side. Eventually everyone was fed and ready to start their days. Darcy, Loki, and Bucky all had class to head to while Steve had a shift. Which meant Bucky and Steve had to part. Which also meant that Loki and Darcy had to watch the pair make out in front of the building before being dragged off, Bucky whined the entire walk.


	11. BAMBOO

                “You guys gonna come tonight?” Peter asked Steve when he joined him for lunch on Friday.

                “I had planned on it. How can I not come to your big debut?” Steve teased.

                “Are you bringing Bucky?” Peter worried his lower lip.

                “I am. Unless you don’t want me to,” the blonde turned.

                “I do. Just nervous. It’s the first time I’m dancing like that. In front of people. Remy said I’ll be fine but…you know,” he shrugged.

                “I bet you’ll be hot as hell,” Steve soothed.

                “Do you think Bucky will being Loki or anything like that?” he pressed.

                “Not tonight, I don’t think. Loki has plans. But he did mention Wade. I guess they usually do something on Friday nights. Would you be ok with him coming?” he sought. Peter blushed and looked down at his shoes.

                “I think I’d be alright with that,” Peter grinned, “Wade is funny and nice. From what I remember.”

                “He’s a good friend of Bucky’s. And the man loves a good drag show from my understanding,” Steve smirked.

                “He was really nice the other night. I feel bad that it was a bad night for him. I hope he enjoys himself more today. I mean, he seems really genuine. Which I like. He had pretty eyes, too,” Peter announced.

                “Wow. You like him. Ready to move on from Mary Jane?” Steve poked.

                “I have been for some time now. If you recall,” he sighed. Peter had dated the same girl all throughout high school, Gwen, before they broke it off when college began. He dated Harry after that, Then Mary Jane, followed by an ill-advised series of one-night stands that generally left him with a sour mood. He was ready and eager to find a partner again. Steve had tried to hook him up with a few people that he knew and it fizzled out each time.

                “Maybe you’ll meet someone tonight. Someone who appreciates how you look in a corset,” Steve grinned and finished off his coffee.

                “A man can dream,” Peter sighed.

                “Will you be in heels tonight?” Steve continued.

                “Nooooooo. I thought about it and decided against it. I’d rather not worry about possibly losing my balance and just face-planting in front of everyone,” he answered.

                “But you’re easily the most graceful person I know,” Steve pointed.

                “Too nervous for them tonight. I’ll build up to it,” the brunette thought and kept glancing at his phone.

                “You’re just a ball of anxiety,” Steve observed before pulling at his bag.

                “I’ll feel better after tonight. After I perform once Remy said the nerves won’t be so bad. Ugh,” Peter let his head hit the table top.

                “You can text me all day if you want, but I need to head off to class. Must draw all the nude people who come in and sit in the weird poses that the prof thinks look good,” Steve shrugged and back away from the table. As he walked off he saw their friend Jessica approach the table and slide in next to him. She would likely cheer him up or end up getting him drunk. Either one would help.

**_Bucky_ ** _: every time I saw a short, blonde guy on campus I am always hoping it's you only to be supremely disappointed._

                Steve laughed as he read the text from his boyfriend. They didn’t get to intersect on campus all that often, but Bucky would bound at him like a puppy whenever they did.

**_Steve_ ** _: I could dye my hair bright purple so you could always spot me._

**_Bucky_ ** _: never. Don’t touch your beautiful hair._

**_Steve_ ** _: then I guess you’ll just have to deal with constant disappointment._

**_Bucky_ ** _: well, that’s not new for me. Lol._

**_Steve_ ** _: will I get to see you before tonight?_

**_Bucky_ ** _: I wish. I have to meet Loki before he goes out to dinner with Thor for the night. Which means I get to endure Thor hugging me and being the giant Labrador that he is._

**_Steve_ ** _: that doesn’t sound like a bad thing._

**_Bucky_ ** _: his hugs hurt, Steve. I have no idea how Jane deals. He’s like Lenny from Of Mice and Men._

**_Steve_ ** _: you’re ridiculous._

**_Bucky_ ** _: no. you’re ridiculous._

**_Steve_ ** _: time for class, sweetheart._

**_Bucky_ ** _: baby noooooo._

**_Steve_ ** _: yesssss_

**_Bucky_ ** _: fine. See you tonight :*_

**_Steve_ ** _: :*_

 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 

                Steve, Bucky, and Wade were standing outside of Xavier's School for Extraordinary Boys, a drag club that was somewhat recent, with a few others in line. Of course, they didn’t have to wait long as Peter got them on the list to get in. Wade seems to be having a good day as he hasn’t had his hood up and even has his sleeves pushed to his elbows. He’s relaxed and keeps draping his arms over Steve and Bucky’s shoulders.

                “I was a bit surprised when you said you wanted to go to a drag club,” Wade looked Steve.

                “And why is that?” Steve cocked a brow in response.

                “Other than the fact that you look like a poster boy from every abstinence-only brochure I’ve ever seen?” Wade cackled.

                “Oh, he is definitely not abstinent,” Bucky purred.

                “Names!” they heard barked at them with a thick, Russian accent.

                “Barns, Rodzhers i Uilson. ( _Barnes, Rogers, and Wilson_ ),” Bucky drawled in lazy Russian.

                “Vkhodit'. ( _Go in_ ),” he stepped back and let them enter the building.  The music was loud and the lights were dim. Near the stage up front there were several tables next to another dance area with a bar on the other side. Bucky snagged a table while Wade made sure to get them some waters and something to eat. Steve just followed Bucky and texted Peter a good luck message.

                “So, funny thing. I know a guy that works here,” Wade announced.

                “Do you?” Steve tilted his head.

                “I do. Remy LeBeau. He’s like a drag mom or something. He’s a nice guy. Rogue lives in his spare room,” Wade offered.

                “I have heard the name Remy before,” Steve smiled.

                “You have?” Bucky leaned in.

                “Oh. Yea. I know someone who is preforming tonight. Which is why we’re here,” Steve looked to the stage and pretended not to see his boyfriend’s eyebrows shoot up.

                “Who? Do I know them? Is it Clint?” Bucky listed.

                “You do know them and it isn’t Clint,” Steve snorted.

                “Tell me,” Bucky whined.

                “You’ll just have to wait until they step on stage,” he bit his lip and smirked at Buck.

                “What kind of drag queen are we watching here?” Wade leaned over.

                “He’s a baby. Super new. First performance ever. But he’s an amazing dancer so it’ll be good,” Steve continued.

                “Aww, baby’s first drag show,” Wade sighed happily.

_Uh huh, uh huh_

_Yeah, Rihanna_

_Uh huh, uh huh_

_Good girl gone bad_

_Uh huh, uh huh_

_Take three, action_

_Uh huh, uh huh, ho_

_No clouds in my stones_

_Let it rain; I hydroplane into fame_

_Comin' down at the Dow Jones_

_When the clouds come, we gone_

_We Rocafella_

_We fly higher than weather_

_In G5's or better_

_You know me_

_In anticipation for precipitation stack chips for the rainy day_

_Rain man is back with little Ms. Sunshine_

_Rihanna, where you at?_

                “Oh, Ri-ri, good choice,” Wade burst.

                “It’s starting. This is the song he picked,” Steve said excitedly as he turned fully towards the stage and held Bucky’s hand. All the lights fell and only the stage was illuminated. Several dancers marched on and with one in the middle that Steve immediately recognized despite the wig blocking part of his face. When the music picked up at Rhianna’s voice Peter finally turned to face the audience head on.

_You have my heart, and we'll never be worlds apart_

_Maybe in magazines, but you'll still be my star_

_Baby, 'cause in the dark_

_You can't see shiny cars_

_And that's when you need me there_

_With_ you _I'll always share_

_Because_

 

_When the sun shines, we shine together_

_Told you I'll be here forever_

_Said I'll always be your friend_

_Took an oath that I'm a stick it out till the end_

_Now that it's raining more than ever_

_Know that we still have each other_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_You can stand under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh_

_Under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh_

_Under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh_

_Under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh_

                “Holy Fuck,” Wade groaned.

                “No. Fucking. Way,” Bucky Beamed.

_These fancy things will never come in between_

_You're part of my entity, here for infinity_

_When the world has took its part_

_When the world has dealt its cards_

_If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart_

_Because_

_You can run into my arms_

_It's okay, don't be alarmed_

_Come into me_

_(There's no distance in between our love)_

_So I'm gonna let the rain pour_

_I'll be all you need and more_

_Because_

 

_It's raining, raining_

_Ooh, baby, it's raining, raining_

_Baby, come into me_

_Come into me_

_It's raining, raining_

_Ooh, baby, it's raining, raining_

_You can always come into me_

_Come into me_

_It's pouring rain_

_It's pouring rain_

_Come into me_

_Come into me_

_It's pouring rain_

_It's pouring rain_

                When the song ended everyone in the bar stood and cheered as they applauded. Peter, believe it or not, was blushing pretty furiously. Steve was whistling and clapping while Wade appeared to look entirely dumbstruck. Peter was walking off stage with the others and Wade just tracked him with his eyes.

                “You ok there, pal?” Bucky laughed.

                “No. Definitely not. I've died. Peter killed me with his hips,” Wade mumbled.

                “If you want, we can go backstage and see him,” Steve smirked.

                “Uh…yea…” Wade vaguely replied, still a bit in his head as Bucky dragged him along. As soon as they stepped back stage they were greeted by Remy wearing a sheer, black dress and ungodly high heels.

                “Wade?” he paused.

                “Hey, Rem. Long time,” he waved almost shyly.

                “What are you doing here? Its so nice to see you,” Remy brought him in for a hug just as Peter stepped out from the side area, he was still in his dancing outfit. Wade got a look at him up close and his brain short circuited. This did not go unnoticed by Remy.

                “Êtes-vous foutu de mon protégé? ( _Are you eye fucking my protégé_ ),” Remy teased.

                “Beaucoup. Oui. ( _Very much. Yes_ ),” Wade replied quickly.

                “Je suppose qu'il est tout ce que vous cherchez. Intelligent. Charmant. Incroyablement flexible. ( _I suppose he is everything you look for. Smart. Lovely. Incredibly flexible.),”_ Remy leered.

                “Je veux le faire sauter toute la nuit et faire le petit déjeuner le matin. ( _I want to blow him all night and then make him breakfast in the morning_ ),” Wade revealed as he watched Peter chat with Steve and Bucky. He gave a little spin, to show off the entirety of the outfit to his friends.

                “So, Peter. I did not know you knew Wade. We are long time friends,” Remy cut in.

                “Oh. Yea. We met last week. Back when Steve was just trying to woo Bucky,” Peter laughed.

                “Wooing was successful,” Bucky hooked his arm around Steve and pulled him in for a kiss.

                “Young love,” Remy sighed.

                “Young? You’re only 28,” Wade deadpanned.

                “I have a very old soul,” Remy argued.

                “Anyway,” Wade rolled his eyes, “I had no idea my dear friend was your drag mom. Nor did I know you enjoyed drag and isn’t that just the best information to have? You rock that corset, by the way.”

                “Yea. Took me under his wing last year when I started looking into it,” Peter blushed a bit, “And I’m glad you like it. I wasn’t sure how it would look or if it would restrict my movements too much. I was really nervous.”

                “I thought you looked damn sexy,” Wade offered honestly.

                “Yesli by nas zdes' ne bylo, vy otvezite yego obratno v razdevalku, ne tak li? ( _If we were not here you would be taking him back to the dressing room, wouldn't you?_ ),” Bucky teased as he pulled his phone from his pocket. It had buzzed a few times and he had mostly been ignoring it. His eyes widened comically as he read through the texts.

                “Two languages have been spoken in front of me and I am feeling very inadequate,” Peter joked.

                “Wade can do that. He knows many languages. And different martial arts and fighting styles. He can kill you and insult you in almost any language,” Remy snickered.

                “Ummmm, Thor is in the hospital,” Bucky blurted.

                “What?” Wade gasped.

                “Darcy tased him,” Bucky continued.

                “What?!” Steve and Wade shouted.

                “I think we should probably go to the ER…” Bucky tugged at Steve’s jacket.

                “Go. I’ll catch up with you later,” Peter waved.

                “But we were your ride,” Steve frowned.

                “It’s fine. I can give him a ride,” Wade interrupted, not wanting Bucky to be left waiting or Peter to be rushing.

                “Ya uveren, chto vy mozhete. ( _I am sure you can_ ),” Bucky shoved Wade before being chased off. Peter and Remy gave confused looks for a second before watching the pair run out of the bar.

                “So, Pete. Do you like tacos?” Wade cocked his head.

 

**Author's Note:**

> FORSYTHIA - Anticipation


End file.
